Saving Jennifer
by monstersransom
Summary: Jennifer and Needy are dealing with the demon. Disclaimer: I don't own Jennifer's Body or any of its characters.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

Dear Readers, first fanfiction ever. Been stalking this place for a while now. This is going to be a multichapter deal. I'm going to try to update regularly for the next two weeks. I've got the first four chapters completed. I've been writing this up on my phone, so I apologize for the lack of proper grammar/mechanics and for any spelling errors. Hopefully around chapter six I will be able to get back on a computer to write for a change.

Also, because I am trying to keep this rated more like T+ instead of actual M, no super explicit events will go on within this story. Thank you.

Fixed the needyNeedy problem, let me know if I missed any please. May go back through later and do a little more tweaking with the grammar and mechanics.

1.

Jennifer stood outside Needy's house wanting so badly to enter, but knowing she couldn't-not without killing her other half. She turned to force her legs to take her away from her best friend's house.

"Jennifer?" Needy stood at the door. "I thought that you were out here. What's wrong?"

"I have to go," Jennifer said quietly as she stood watching her.

"What is it?" Needy said. "Come on you can tell me."

Jennifer couldn't stand it she wanted Needy's arms wrapped around her, she wanted Needy to tell her everything would be okay. She moved to Needy, much too fast for a normal human, but Needy didn't comment on the strange action. Jennifer threaded her arms around the blonde. She kissed her softly and Needy rested her hands on the dark haired girl's hips as she kissed back.

Suddenly, Jennifer pulled back. "Needy."

"Jen."

"I..."

"Do you want to come in?" Needy asked. "We can continue what we were just doing."

Jennifer's eyes resembled rain drops. Needy didn't know what to do. So she kissed her and Jennifer moaned softly. "Needy god." Jennifer broke the kiss. "I don't want to hurt you. And if we hang out right now I can't guarantee your safety. I love you and you're perfect I just have this problem..."

"Jen what is it? Maybe I can help," needy said.

"Look, I want to see you needs I need you and you know that. But right now..." She saw Needy's determination and sighed. She knew she was not going to let her walk away that easily. "Let's go inside. I have a lot to tell you."

She laced her fingers with Needy's and slid onto her comfy bed and curled around the blonde. Jennifer recounted everything that had happened since Low Shoulder played at Melody Lane.

"So, do you think I'm totally bonkers?"

"No. I believe you."

"Then why aren't you shoving me away and wondering if I'm going to eat you next?"

"Well for starters, I enjoy that, when it's not violent and fatal." Jennifer laughed and squeezed her hand. "Plus I know you wouldn't hurt me."

"but I want to right now...I'm so hungry needs you have to let me go, I have to feed the monster," Jennifer said. Needy shifted in Jen's arms to see her better. Needy kissed her gently.

"I know," she whispered "I know you can't eat anything else. Just please...don't eat people we know anymore"

Jennifer rolled her eyes. "I won't eat your precious chip." she stood up and headed to the window.

"Jen" Needy grabbed Jennifer's arm, but she didn't move. "Turn around...please"

"What?"

"I love you. And... I never loved chip. Just please don't eat anyone we know. Go to the city...I'll stay right here waiting for you."

Jennifer grinned and kissed Needy roughly. "God you are so cute when you try to be sexy." Needy blushed and Jennifer smiled before disappearing out the window.

Jennifer returned to Needy's room a few hours later, her skin glowing. She looked a lot healthier, less sickly. Needy felt herself yearning to touch Jennifer, to hold her, to kiss her and hug her, to just cuddle with her. Jennifer must have sensed this, because she reached for needy almost immediately after needy felt these urges. Jennifer pulled needy onto the bed and kissed her softly. "I'm sorry if there are still um...remains from my meal. I didn't run home to freshen up. I was hoping you would want to do that with me." Jennifer gave needy a devilish grin and needy laughed. "My mom is home, or I wouldn't think twice about showering with you."

Jennifer laughed. "You are better than any boyfriend I have ever had. And I wish we could just be together."

"You know I'd do anything for you. If you want to tell people, I don't mind."

"Nobody would mess with you, and if they did...I could take care of the problem."

Needy smiled as Jennifer lightly kissed the top of her head. "And nobody would mess with me because I am Jennifer check."

Needy smiled and said "What about the boyfriends and all that? Wouldn't you miss that stuff?"

"Not if it means I get to spend that time with you and doing that stuff with you."

"Jennifer Check, are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yes Needy Lesnicki, I am. Dinner and a movie"

"If I didn't know any better I would think you just wanted in my pants."

Jennifer slid her hand under Needy's underwear and sighed. "Oh, I'm already in your pants."

Needy woke to find Jennifer smiling at her. Needy smiled back and Jennifer threw Needy's clothes to her. "Come on, we have school, Monistat."

"All right Vagisil," needy mumbled, stretching she put on the shirt Jen had tossed her and then got up to find real clothing. "How come you are already dressed?" Needy asked as she grabbed clothes from her closet. Jennifer rolled her eyes.

"Hello, demon, remember? I ran home got a shower and everything."

Needy's face fell. "Oh"

"Geez clingy much? I didn't leave you alone for more than twenty minutes," Jennifer said. Needy smiled half heartedly "Needy don't get your feelings hurt I was kidding"

Needy nodded. "I know"

Jennifer lounged on her bed, watching her dress. "God, I wish I would have woken you up earlier so I could've had your hot bod all to myself for a while."

Needy, who had already started feeling self conscious with Jen watching her, blushed and got even more nervous while trying to change shirts. "Well, your lost I guess."

Jen's brow furrowed. She dropped her teasing tone and asked "Needs why are you being weird? Did I do something?"

"It's just...I've been thinking, about everything you told me, and...Are you Jen or a demon? ...you're not my Jen."

Jennifer got up from the bed and went over to needy. She snaked her arms around the blonde's waist and nuzzled her neck. "Needs I'm yours. I'm still Check mark. I'm your Jen...I just have this...thing living inside me, I treated you all weird after it first happened because..." Jen pulled back from her and looked deeply into her eyes, searching.

Needy frowned. "What is it? Why Jen?"

"I was scared."

"Jen, you know I'm right here, always. Why were you scared?"

"I was afraid that you wouldn't believe me, that you would walk away from me...but most of all I was afraid of it...the night it happened I wanted to see you so badly that it came here. At first it didn't think anything of it, but once we were here...it was so hungry and it could feel how much I cared about you and you smelled soo good and you kept getting so close to me and that was driving it crazy and it almost got you," Jen paused and looked at needy. "I'm sorry. I just didn't know how else to deal with it, but I've kinda figured out how to control it better."

"So you're still you."

Jennifer nodded and kissed the other girl on the neck. "I'm me and I love you and I don't want anyone else...except to have for dinner."

"How often do you have to...eat?"

"If I want to be around you full time, probably every night or every other night."

"Oh, does it want to kill me that badly?" Needy laughed.

Jen pulled away and looked at her seriously. "You have no idea how delicious you smell."

Needy grinned and suppressed a laugh. "What?" Jen asked

"You just sound like fucking Edward Cullen is all."

Jennifer laughed and rolled her eyes. "Oh god, that loser. I'm much better than any sparkling faux vamps."

Needy laughed and agreed with a kiss. "Come on, school, remember?" she said breaking the kiss.

Jennifer smiled and said, "I wanna try something actually...if you're up for it."

"What is it?"

"You know how I can move really fast and shit? I want to try taking us to school without a car. We'd have to walk out of the woods if it works."

Needy shrugged. "I don't care, if you want to that's fine."

Jennifer grinned playfully. "Are you done getting ready?"

Needy shook her head. "Slomo! Get ready."

"Hey it's your fault I'm not done," needy replied.

Jennifer laughed and leaned against the window while she waited.

The plan worked well. They weren't late for class but needy felt a bit sick to her stomach. "Geez, man up Needy." Jennifer's teasing was counteracted by her gentle smile as she took the pale girl's bag from her while she got sick in the bushes.

"I smell potato Chips." Jennifer's eyes narrowed.

"Huh?" needy mumbled wiping her mouth.

Jennifer handed needy her bag and sighed. "The tool that thinks he's dating _my_ girlfriend. I smell him, so he must be near."

"I really need to break up with him," Needy muttered more to herself than to Jennifer. Jennifer grinned slyly.

"I'm gonna go wait for you inside. Leave you two lovebirds alone." Jennifer rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Needy!"

Needy turned towards the voice that called her. She stood next to the track and saw chip waving as he neared her. She forced herself to smile and waved back.

"How's it going, babe?" Chip said greeting with her with a kiss.

"Hey, I actually wanna talk to you about something," Needy said taking him by the hand and leading him to the stone steps next to the tennis courts. "I feel like it's time for me to start focusing on myself. And I don't...have time for us anymore. I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore."

Chips smile fell and he blinked rapidly. "What are you saying? That we're over?"

"Yes chip. I don't...want to be with you anymore."

Chip blinked and sniffled several times. "This is probably about Jennifer fucking check."

"What the hell chip? I break up with you and you blame Jennifer? What is your deal?"

"Never mind. I have to go."

Chip grabbed his bag and blinked away tears and left Needy sitting on the steps alone. Needy sighed and pushed her glasses up her nose. She stared after him for a few minutes, thinking. She liked chip, but she loved jennnifer in a way she could never even come close to feeling similarly for chip.

Jennifer met her at her locker. "you look smug," Needy muttered.

"I am."

Needy saw Jennifer's smile and the electric look in her eyes. "Chip and I are over. He blamed you," Needy said quietly. Her smile widened. "Of course he did," she said.

"What did you do?" Needy asked looking at Jennifer with a raised eyebrow.

Jennifer grinned at her and shook her head. "Nothing. Sometimes things just work out, you know?" Needy looked at her for a moment and sighed. Whatever Jennifer had done, Needy may never know.

After the last bell, Jennifer met needy at her locker. "We're going out tonight."

"Where are we going?" Needy asked grabbing books out of her locker.

"On our date, dork."

"Gee, it's such a turn on when you tease me." Needy rolled her eyes.

"You know you love it," Jennifer said grinning playfully.

"I'd love to go out with you," Needy said ignoring the girl's last comment.

Jennifer bit her bottom lip and smiled. "I'll pick you up at five."

Needy nodded. "All right."

"Let's go. I've got this date to get ready for," Jennifer teased grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the school and over to the woods.

Jennifer wiped her mouth and looked at the limp body in front of her. She felt disgusted with herself, but the demon was so full and satisfied she wasn't sure how discontented she was due to its happiness. She closed her eyes and pulled herself away from the poor boy's remains.

She made her way back to her house and brushed her teeth and took a shower. All the while thinking about Needy and how she was finally hers. She'd wanted her for a long time but she had always been too afraid to do anything about it. She had slept with the blonde many times, and she knew she had taken Needy's virginity, but they had never been more than best friends...who occasionally fucked. That was the one good thing about the demons presence; it gave her courage to finally ask out the one person Jennifer check was too nervous to ask out herself.

Needy was shaking with anticipation as she got ready for her date. She had gone to movies and she'd gone to dinner with Jennifer before, but they'd never called it a date.

Needy took a deep breath, trying to steady her nerves. Jennifer was downstairs. Needy opened the door to her room and found Jennifer grinning on the other side.

"Ready, beautiful?"

Needy smiled.

"How's that for nicknames?"

"Much better than dork," Needy said, pecking Jennifer on the lips.

Jennifer smiled. "i've got my mom's car. So you don't have to vom on me."

Needy blushed a little, and smiled sheepishly. "Thanks."

Jennifer took Needy by the hand and led her to the car. "We're gonna miss our movie."

"Isn't usually dinner then a movie?"

Jennifer rolled her eyes. "Guys only do that so they don't have to listen to you talk about the movie during dinner. Plus by the time the movie is over they've had time to digest and can hope for sex."

Needy laughed. "I already like your way better."

Upon arriving at the theater, Jennifer paid for everything despite Needy's protests. "I said I wanted to take you out," Jennifer said as they entered the auditorium that would be showing their movie.

"What about the workers? They go to school with us," Needy said, trying a new angle. "What will they think?"

"That those two do that all the time. It's already a huge rumor at school that we're like married or some shit, isn't it?" Jennifer said rolling her eyes as she grabbed a handful of popcorn and cradled it in her hand, crunching each piece up with her free hand. One at a time.

Needy didn't know how to respond, so she simply shook her head. "I mean we go on dates all the time," Jennifer said. "The only difference is this time we're calling it a date, too."

The house lights dimmed and the previews began playing. Jennifer dropped the remaining uncrunched popcorn on the floor, and wiped her hands on the seat. She slid her hand into Needy's lap and laced their fingers together. She felt the monster stirring inside her and retracted her hand for a moment. Needy waited patiently. Jennifer regained control of the demon and found needy's hand again. She forced herself to stare at screen, although the demons night vision turned it strange colors.

The credits started rolling and Jennifer felt relieved, the demon was a little cranky. It had wanted to feed on the defenseless blonde right then and there. "Did you like the movie?" Needy asked, grabbing her jacket. Jennifer smiled and noticed she didn't put it on, probably because she didn't want to break up their hands.

"Yes," Jennifer answered. "Did you?"

"Yeah, it was cute," needy said. Jennifer let go of Needy's hand so that she wouldn't freeze to death upon leaving.

Needy put on her jacket and Jennifer linked arms with her.

"Since I can't eat food without spewing tar everywhere, where do you want to eat?" she asked as they slipped out theater's front doors.

"Oh," needy said remembering the first night Jennifer had shown up after that shitty city band had fucked her up. They both knew what Jennifer was referring to, and Jen hated it. Jennifer rested her head on the other girl's shoulder and squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "Please stop thinking about that...where would you like to eat?"

Needy shook her head. "I can just eat at home."

"No, no. I can't cook very well," Jennifer said. "Plus we're still on our date so I'm not just dropping you off to eat alone."

"You can stay while I eat," needy said.

"Needy, please just pick a restaurant. Any place you feel like eating, somewhere you've always wanted to eat. Anywhere at all," Jennifer said. She looked at her with pleading eyes. The demon didn't like their playful, loving conversations. It didn't want them playing this stupid game, it just wanted to eat needy.

Needy bit her lip and tried to figure out where she wanted to eat. She sighed and said, "I don't know. Surprise me, Jen."

Jennifer smiled and kissed her. "I'm sorry if I'm being pushy Needs. I just...I've thought about our first date for a long time...And I have always wanted it to be special. I'm just sorry that I can't...be normal on it, now that it's finally happening."

Needy shook her head as she buckled her seatbelt. "It's gotta be hard...to have to battle with that thing every day, all the time."

Jennifer nodded and said, "yeah and being around you drives it nuts."

"I'm sorry if we need to stop-"

"No," Jennifer said. "I can't…If I lose you..."

Needy smiled gently. "You can't lose me. I won't let you."

Jennifer kissed her gratefully and started the car.

Needy was surprised to find them sitting outside the fanciest restaurant outside of devils kettle. "Jen, what are we doing here? I mean, it's really expensive."

"I've got my mom's card, chill."

Needy bit her lip. Jennifer reached for Needy's hand and squeezed. "It's all right. Seriously."

"You aren't even eating. It's really not necessary..."

"Yes Needy it is," Jennifer said. "I only wish I could be a normal girlfriend and fucking eat too."

Needy realized this was something Jennifer needed them to do, so she nodded and let Jennifer take her to dinner.

Jennifer pulled up in front of needys house and put the car into park. She got out of the car and ran around to Needy's door. She opened it and took needys hand and walked her up to her front door. "I had a really great time with you tonight," Jennifer said quietly.

"This is the best date I've ever been on," Needy said.

Jennifer smiled, trying not to feel too smug about needys comment. She leaned and kissed needy softly on the lips.

"Good night," Jennifer whispered as she rested her forehead against needys.

"Do you want to stay over or do you want to pretend this is a real first date?" Needy whispered back. Jennifer grinned.

"I'd love to stay over. But really, we're just sleeping."

Needy returned her smile and opened the front door.

"Is your mom home?" Jen asked closing the front door quietly.

Needy nodded. "Yeah, this week she's working during the day."

"Oh that's cool."

Suddenly Needy felt weird. Jennifer had been in her room a million times, they'd had nights similar to this many times before. Yet, now need felt weird. Jennifer Check was in her house, and they were walking into her bedroom.

Needy turned and stood in front of Jennifer once they were in her bedroom. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Why are we friends...I mean in junior high when you got all drop dead gorgeous, and people made fun of me, why did you...choose me over the popular kids that fawned all over you?"

"Because you were my Needy."

"Did you think I needed you?"

"No, I needed you. You have been the only person in my whole life to constantly be there for me. You're the only one who knows the real me, you don't treat me weird because I'm attractive...you love me for me, you always have and I love you for that. I trust you needy, and you're the only one who I've ever trusted."

Needy looked at Jennifer and wanted to cry. This was her Jennifer all right. Needy exhaled and draped her arms around Jennifer's shoulders.

"Jennifer. I love you. I hate that this thing is living inside you. Jen, I want to make you better. I want to make this better...I just...I know there's gotta be a way. If there was a way to get it into you, there's gotta be a way to get it out."

"Are you going to save me Needy?" Jennifer said, as she slid her arms around needy and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Yes, Jen," needy said. "I hate that you're suffering."

"I must admit that it's pretty cool to have all its powers, but I'd rather be able to be with you without it getting all angry."

Needy laughed softly. "Come on, let's go to sleep."

Jennifer leaned in to kiss her. "Goodnight Needy," Jennifer said, kissing her again as she led them to the bed. She gently leaned needy back onto the pillows.

"Good night Jen," needy finally breathed.

Jennifer felt the monster stirring and slowly got off of needy. "I love you," she whispered. Jennifer could feel the demon getting annoyed. She took several deep breaths and balled her hands into fists.

"I love you too Jen."

Needy's voice made the demon rebel harder and it also made Jennifer fight against it harder. Needy lay beside Jen, watching Jennifer staring up at the ceiling. She looked like she was in pain. She slowly slid her hand onto Jennifer's arm and gently rested her hand there.

"Are you hungry?" needy whispered.

Jennifer didn't respond at first. Needy leaned over to kiss her cheek and Jennifer hissed. Needy recoiled and stared wide eyed at the dark haired girl. Jennifer seemed to be losing the battle with her inner demon. Needy bit her lip and waited, she wasn't sure what to do if Jennifer lost. She wasn't sure she could hurt Jennifer or a demon that looked like her girlfriend.

Jennifer exhaled and sucked in a deep, sharp breath. "Needy."

"Jen?"

Jennifer took another deep breath. "We should discuss what needs to happen if I ever lose that battle," Jen said quietly.

Needy tried to keep the worry off her face. "Okay," she said. Her voice sounded shaky. Jennifer opened her eyes and looked at Needy; yellow, snakelike eyes had replaced the deep blue eyes that needy loved so much. This change caused her to jerk a little and Jennifer blinked rapidly. She reopened her eyes and her eyes were blue again.

"I'm sorry if that scared you," Jennifer said. She looked as if she were about to cry.

Needy shook her head. "I just expected for your blue eyes to greet me and the change startled me." Now it kind of seemed silly and had her best friend now almost lost control to the demon that wanted to kill her, Needy would have laughed.

Jennifer tentatively reached towards needy and rested her hand on needys hip. "We really do need to talk about some more serious stuff...if that ever happens again, get away from me, I don't want to hurt you...and please, if I ever hurt you... Or if it ever comes down to it, and it's your life or mine...kill me, please. Because at that point, I'm in pain too and I don't want to suffer."

"Jen, I can't kill you."

"No, it's banking on that statement right there. It wants to have you because it's positive you wouldn't put up any fight since you wouldn't hurt me. Also, Needy..." Jennifer took a deep breath. She didn't want to tell needy this, but she had to. Needy had to know, or at least Jennifer felt she did.

"This thing...it has access to all my memories. Everything you've ever told me, everything I've told you...everything we've ever done. Don't let it use that against you. If it ever teases you about any stuff, it's not me talking." Jennifer closed her eyes. "I have enjoyed every moment we've ever spent together. Even our fights mean something to me and the demon is not...opposed to hurting you emotionally as well as physically." Jennifer was sure needy was going to get mad. The things they had done growing up, their fights, their memories...some of that stuff they never talked about and other things were private. Jennifer hated the demon for having access to all of those private moments; the demon already taunted Jennifer with some of the memories. She didn't want needy to endure the same teasing.

"Oh," Needy said. "That's weird...so it knows about that time we, uh, um...we did that one thing with the uh..." Needy blushed and looked down. "Dildo," she whispered as her face turned a deep shade of red. Jennifer nodded, she was less embarrassed than needy-but it did feel weird to talk about that with a third ear listening even though the demon already knew. But the dildo thing had happened so long ago. They'd been thirteen, and Jennifer had had a knack for stealing things. Needy watched the memory unfolding in her mind, unwillingly. Jennifer had stolen the dildo from a store in the mall. They had taken it home and spiced up their boyfriend/girlfriend game. Needy remembered Jennifer staring into her eyes as she gently worked the dildo into her friend; in hindsight needy realized even then Jennifer's eyes had always been an open book: Needy glanced at Jennifer now and realized Jennifer had always loved her-even when they were thirteen.

Needy smiled at her. "It's okay. I can handle it."

Jennifer was a little surprised by her reaction, but grateful.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this one is so much shorter. The next one will be much longer, I promise. Thank you for the reviews.

2.

Needy sat in the library, reading in the occult section. It was rather small and this frustrated the blonde. She flipped through the pages of her current read and hated what she was finding. It seemed that the only way was to kill the stupid demon while it was hungry because it was weakest then.

She sighed in exasperation. "Hey." The voice nearly made Needy jump out of her skin. Jennifer giggled. "Why so jumpy, needs?"

"I just wasn't expecting to see anyone here."

Jennifer sat down next to Needy and watched her reading the book. "Find anything?"

Needy shook her head. "Nothing useful."

Jennifer sighed and rested her head on the table. "Needy," she whined. "I'm hungry. Can I just have a taste, please? To hold me over until after school. I have skipped class so much lately."

Needy rolled her eyes. "No Jen. It won't do any good."

"Mmm, it'll do a lot of good," Jennifer purred. Needy laughed and shook her head. Jennifer sighed again and looked around restlessly. "Do you think I could lure anyone here out to the woods with me?"

Needy gave her a stern look and said, "No one we go to school with. You'll have to go into the city."

Jennifer groaned. "One bite from you could save a life." She was just teasing but Needy still felt a little uneasy.

Jennifer smiled warmly and reached for Needy's hand. "Hey, I was only kidding about that...it was me, not it." Needy nodded, relief flooding her body. Jennifer gave half a smile and shrugged. "Sorry," she whispered. Needy shrugged.

"Can't the feeding wait until after class? It's our last one."

Jennifer bit her lip. "I don't know...I haven't got an excuse for missing cheer practice though."

Needy pursed her lips. It was a strange day when Jennifer Check lacked an excuse for something. "You have a group thing to do for a class."

"Bingo. Thanks Needs you're a life saver," Jennifer said. She winked and said, "You see what I did there?"

Needy gave a small laugh. "Yeah I gotcha."

Jennifer stood and kissed Needy on the top of the head. "We're gonna be late to biology if you don't put down the book."

Needy sighed, grabbed her bag, and followed Jennifer from the library.

Jennifer watched Needy out of the corner of her eye for the whole period. She found it hard to concentrate on the teacher running on empty. She watched Needy clumsily shift between taking class notes and writing what seemed to be a novel.

Needy passed a page to Jennifer and Jennifer rolled her eyes: the novel had been for her. 'I'm going to go to the public library hopefully they have a bigger section on what I'm looking for. Call me when you're back from your dinner. Please.' Jennifer's lips curved upward.

'I'll meet u in the PL after eating 3' Jennifer replied and passed the page to Needy's side of their desk.

Needy read it and shoved it into her folder without responding.

The bell rang and Jennifer was out of the classroom before Needy could say goodbye. A few people looked at her shocked; she could see where it may appear as if she'd just been given the cold shoulder by Jennifer Check. Needy rolled her eyes and left the room without answering the questioning looks. Sometimes having the "most popular girl" as a best friend could be annoying. Needy couldn't imagine how annoying it would be to deal with these people if they knew they were less like best friends and more like friends with benefits.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Needy exhaled heavily and watched the clock slowly ticking. The library was not working out. The occult section was full of books about demons, but it was more theory than practice. She was ready to leave the library, but she was waiting for Jennifer to show up. She'd already tried her cell, but apparently Jen didn't take her phone on hunting trips. Needy felt like it'd been hours since she left, but it'd only been forty-five minutes. She doodled on her notebook, sifting through all the information she'd read.

"Needy?"

She looked up, expecting to see Jen. Her smile fell when she saw it was just Chip. She had known she hadn't heard Jennifer's voice, but she'd still hoped she just hadn't been listening properly.

"You don't look too excited to see me," Chip said dejectedly.

Needy shrugged and said, "Chip, I'm working on something. Is it important?"

Chip stood silently. Needy gave him a quizzical look. He rocked back and forth for a moment. "Look Chip, I'm busy if you're just going to stand there and act all freaky go do it somewhere else."

Chips eyes widened momentarily. "I just wanted to tell you... That I miss you. I wish you'd come back to me...and if this is about Jennifer I'm not giving up without a fight." Needy glanced down at her open books at the mention of Jennifer—there was no way he could've known that this was about her, it was just a lucky guess.

"What are you reading?" he asked after needy didn't respond to his speech. She slammed the book shut and stacked everything up.

"None of your business Chip." Needy scowled at him. "Look, I broke up with you. It's over. There's no 'winning me back,' there's nothing to change my mind. You can blame Jennifer all you want, but it won't do any good. I never saw us having a future, Chip."

"Demons?"

Needy's eyes widened. "What?"

"Why are you reading about demons?"

Needy shrugged. "I'm sorry. Did I need your permission to read books?" Chip opened his mouth to speak, but Needy cut him off. "I can read whatever the hell I feel like reading." She grabbed her stack of books and left him standing there, puzzled.

Chip's brow furrowed and he watched as Needy checked out all of the books she'd taken with her. He glanced down and saw a small, paperback book lying on the ground between the check-out counter and the table he was standing next to, he assumed it had to be Needy's. He considered picking it up and taking the stupid little book over to her, but decided against it. Instead he grabbed it up and read the cover: Demonology for Beginners.

Chips eyes narrowed. "What are you doing, Anita?" he whispered to himself. He went over and checked out the book for himself.

Needy called Jennifer's cell again and it went straight to voicemail. She tossed her phone onto the bed next to her. She didn't want to leave a voicemail, again. She had tried immediately after leaving the library and had left a message so that Jennifer knew to skip going there.

"You may be better than the boyfriends but you are just as clingy," Jennifer said standing in the doorway to Needy's room.

Needy jumped off the bed. "Why didn't you answer?"

"I checked my phone as I walked up to your room just now."

"Oh," needy said. Jennifer squinted.

"What's wrong?"

Needy averted her eyes and pushed her glasses up her nose. "Nothing."

"Liar. Let's skip this. What happened while I was away?"

Needy sighed as Jennifer's arms wound around her waist. "Chip saw me at the library, that's why I left. He came up to me and blamed you some more and said he wasn't giving up without a fight and I didn't feel like that warranted a response so instead of just leaving he started snooping and asking questions about what I was reading. So, I guess he thinks that I am into demons and shit now or something. I'm just frustrated."

Jennifer tightened her grip slightly and said, "I hope that he doesn't start snooping too much."

"Wait, if you just checked your phone, how'd you know to come here?" Needy asked.

Jennifer kissed her. "I went to the library first."

"Oh."

"What's with the suspicion? Did you hook up with Chip?" Jennifer teased.

Needy rolled her eyes. "No."

"Trust me then needs."

"I do. I just missed you is all. And the longer you're away I get nervous. Like you might not come back..."

"I'll always come back to you, Needy." Jennifer watched the blonde as she gently walked them to the bed. Needy closed her eyes and let Jennifer kiss her neck.

"I'm so tempted to give you a hickey," she giggled. Needy moved her hands from Jennifer's hips to her hair. "I feel your lack of objection is your agreement for that hickey..."

"Jen," Needy sighed.

She began sucking on her neck harder and Needy moaned softly. Jennifer grinned against her neck and giggled softly. Her warm breath drove her even crazier.

A half hour later, Jen and Needy lay on the bed, undressed and happy. "So, did you find anything out at the library?" Jen asked.

"Yeah...but I've been thinking, is it safe for me to tell you? What if it doesn't want to...leave?"

Jennifer hadn't considered that idea. "Oh. I didn't think about that...It doesn't really seem to take us seriously."

"Oh. Well...I guess I will tell you. For now."

Jennifer stroked Needy's arm lightly. "Okay. If things change I'll let you know."

"Okay. The stuff I found out sucks so far. All the books said you have to kill the demon...I don't know how to do that without killing you. So, my next thought is maybe we could get a priest to exercise you."

Jennifer lurched forward, her grip tightened around needy. "Shit," Needy gasped. Jennifer let out a wail that sent chills down Needy's spine. "Jen. ...Jen." Another chill inducing scream escaped Jennifer's lips. Needy tried twisting out of her grasp, but she felt nails, or possibly claws, dig into her stomach and wished she were wearing clothes.

Jennifer's mouth extended and her eyes were snakelike and Needy wanted to cry. "Jennifer," she whispered. "Come back, Jen."

Suddenly, the demon's eyes narrowed and Needy flew across the room. The breath was knocked from her and Jennifer closed her eyes and Needy gasped for air as she watched her return to normal. "Needy," Jennifer panted. "Needs, oh god. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't..."

Jennifer grabbed Needy's clothes from the floor and took them over to her. She dressed while Needy did the same. She lifted Needy's shirt a little and inspected the gashes she'd create moments earlier. She frowned and ran her fingers over the marks. They were bleeding just a little. Jennifer involuntarily licked her lips; she was tempted to lick the blood up. She bit her lip and looked up at Needy who hadn't spoken yet.

"I...I don't know how to make this up to you," Jennifer said quietly. Needy shook her head.

"Jen it was an accident."

"The next accident could get you killed."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take. Lesson learned: I don't tell you what I'm up to. All right?"

Jennifer folded her arms across her chest. "Needs. You don't get it. I want to lick the blood off your stomach right now. I nearly ate you and not in the good way. I almost killed you."

Needy and Jennifer stared hard, both too headstrong to give in, even to each other. Neither backing down, the demon was getting restless.

"I had my guard down with you for one second and the demon saw the opportunity and took it when you pissed it off."

"Like I said, lesson learned."

"Just...I should go. I'm not worth this."

"Jennifer, you do not understand how important you to me. I cannot imagine life without you. I am willing to do anything to save you."

Jennifer felt waves of love coursing through her body. Needy always had the right words. "Needs. Save me." She leaned into Needy and closed her eyes. The metallic smell of blood still in the air, she knew Needy couldn't smell it.

"Can I just please have the blood I spilled?" She hadn't meant to ask. Her face turned a light pink.

"Jen." She sounded mad.

"Please?" She couldn't help herself.

"Fine. Maybe you'll realize it's not as great as you thought." Needy sounded mad, not resigned. Jennifer didn't wait for her to say she was kidding. Jennifer lifted Needy's shirt and slid her finger over the blood on the gashes. She licked her finger guiltily, avoiding eye contact while she savored the taste. Needy's blood tasted even better than she had imagined. She wondered if there was a difference between male and female blood or if it was just Needy; she chose to pretend it was just Needy.

"Well? Are you done being weird?" Needy's voice interrupted her thoughts and Jennifer shook her head as if to shake something off and then looked at needy apologetically. "I'm done now."

Needy gently lifted herself and Jennifer bit her lip. "I bet you're going to have bruises from the whole landing against your desk."

Needy shook her head. "Don't worry about it. I'll live."

Jennifer frowned. "I'm sorry that I just can't be...like I was before."

Needy sat down on her bed and Jennifer sat next to her. "Don't worry about it Jen. Really."


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Chip flipped through the little library book, trying to figure out why Needy would be looking at this. She had never really been religious but she hadn't been into satanic things. He flipped through the table of contents and then found his way to the first chapter: 'possession.'

"What to expect if someone has been possessed. Rapid mood shifts..." Chip whispered to himself. 'That doesn't sound right,' he thought. He flipped through the book and sighed. He set the book on the floor and lay back on his bed. He shut his eyes and started thinking. He was furious that Jennifer had bumped into him after Needy had broken up with him. She smiled at him rather smugly and he knew she saw the tears racing down his cheeks. The memory alone was enough to make him blush.

Chip stormed into Needy's house and found candles on the floor, a man in a black robe stood in the middle of the lit candles, muttering something in a foreign language. Chip called out and the hooded figure speaking took off his hood and chip was face to face with himself. He backed away, only to bump into Jennifer. He saw she was wearing a straight jacket and foaming at the mouth and screamed. Another figure stepped out of the shadows and Chip was relieved to see it was Needy. He tried to explain the situation to her but she opened her mouth and wailed in an inhumane way. Chip tripped over his feet in his nervous state as he tried to run from the house. He picked himself up off the ground and stared slack jawed as Needy shifted from human form to a monster. She came towards him in a feline like stalk and he tripped again, knocking several lit candles sideways. The house went up in flames immediately.

Chip sat up, breathing hard. He had fallen asleep. He looked around, disorientated he scanned the room looking for his clock. He realized he had only been asleep for an hour and felt much better.

Jennifer and Needy sat giggling on Jennifer's bed. "Jennifer," Needy whined as Jennifer tickled her. She grinned and stopped. She wrapped her arms around the blonde girl and pulled her into her lap.

"Sorry. You're just so cute. I love hearing your laugh and seeing your smile," the raven haired girl said softly, as she kissed her on the back of the head.

"Jen?"

"Mmm."

"What are we doing?"

"Well, right now we're lying here."

"No, goof. I mean, you kiss me in public, you hold my hand, we call our dates dates...what are we doing? Are we going 'public' or whatever?"

"Did you want to?"

Needy shrugged. "it doesn't matter to me as long as we know what we're doing. I mean...neither of us has ever really made it official."

"Needy will you be my girlfriend?" Jennifer said. "Officially."

Needy laughed. "Of course."

Jennifer grinned. "Good. I was worried for a minute." She leaned in and kissed her official girlfriend and giggled. "We should spend a weekend all alone."

Needy pulled back. "We do that every weekend." Ever since the two had started dealing with the demon together, Jennifer had stopped going to parties all the time. She still went occasionally and hung out with other people but for the most part she had spent every moment with Needy.

"No, dork. I mean like spend a weekend at a breakfast and bed place and be all in love and shit."

"When you put it like that, how can I resist?"

Jennifer rolled her eyes. "Come on, what do you say?"

"I say yes, but let's do it over winter break."

"Oh I like that idea! We could go to a cutesy little ski place. And rent a cabin. And make a fire and be all cute."

"See, now that sweeps me off my feet much faster." Needy kissed her.

"Would you want to make it a week?"

Needy pulled away for a second time. The gleam in her deep blue eyes sent thrills down her spine and and made her nervous. "Maybe," she answered. "We'll see. I don't know what my mom wants to do over break."

Jennifer smiled and bit her lip, trying to suppress the big toothy grin trying to break free. She felt a little silly for being so excited for their plans.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Chip read the demonology book front to back twice. He was scared of himself and he was terrified of Jennifer and even Needy. He got online and started surfing the Internet for more information after the second time through the book. He didn't know how to search the topic. Any way he worded it in his head, it sounded crazy.

He groaned and grabbed a notebook. He started writing down all of the thoughts running through his mind.

"I think Needy may be possessed. I think Jennifer did something to her. She's been acting weird and I don't know what to do. I want to cry at the thought that I never really knew Needy...I feel like she and Jennifer might have been into some dark shit. I'm trying to search it on the Internet but every way I try typing it into a search engine I feel so crazy that I can't bring myself to hit the search button."

Needy was alone in her room for the first time in days. She felt a little empty without Jennifer being present. She closed her eyes and flipped through her memories, finding entertainment in that. She couldn't imagine sharing some of the more private ones with a demonic force. So far, she was trying to figure out how to get Jennifer to an exorcist without the demon freaking out on her. She had a vague idea that involved their weekend away. She wanted to do some research and find a priest that could meet with them while they were out of town. She hadn't shared this idea with Jennifer and it was driving her insane not to have someone to share her ideas with. She almost missed Chip.

Her cell phone rang and she flipped it open without looking at it. She assumed it was Jennifer. "You know what we should?"

"What?" the familiar female voice asked.

"We should go out of town for a week. The week before Christmas."

"I'm glad you've decided."

"Yeah. I figure whatever my mom wants to do we can work it around the trip."

"Come over."

"Okay."

"Right now."

"I'm on my way," Needy said getting up and grabbing her keys.

"See you soon," Jennifer said, hanging up.

Needy sat on the floor of Jennifer's room, next to Jen. Since she had walked into the room, neither of them had said a word. She was starting to get uncomfortable with the silence. She and Jennifer had sat in silence many times, but knowing that it was the two of them plus one made Needy feel weird.

"I accidentally killed a cop."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"In case they search harder than normal. In my defense, he wasn't on duty so I didn't know."

"Okay...well I thought, we kinda had an agreement where I didn't know who you were killing and you didn't know what I was doing to save you."

"I know. I am just kind of...nervous. About both."

Needy frowned. "What do you mean?"

Jennifer glanced up and looked into Needy's eyes. "The demon is getting...restless around you more and more because it is unsure of when it's going to be messed with. And I...was kind of fighting with it and the cop got in our way...I mean, I wasn't even hunting anymore when he got involved. But I wound up...beating the guy in a sort of rage. I knew it was the demon's anger, but I don't know...I wasn't in complete control, but I was kind of in charge of my body. I don't know how to explain it."

Needy's frown deepened. "Hm, well... What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to hold me and tell me it's gonna be okay. I don't know." She rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. She was still cranky.

Needy looked at her helplessly. "Come here." She slid into Needy's arms and rested her head against the blondes shoulder. "Jen, we're gonna fix you. It's gonna be okay."

She laughed and said, "So are you just telling me that because I said I wanted you to?"

"No," she answered laughing. "I really promise it's gonna be okay."

She sniffled and Needy's eyes widened a little. She realized in that moment exactly how human Jennifer still was. "Jen."

The demon stirred in the pit of her stomach and she took a deep breath of Needy's scent. She knew she should move, but she didn't. She wanted to stay in the blonde's arms forever. The stupid demon was getting stronger, she could feel it. She felt like they were running out of time, but she didn't know if that was possible.


	6. Chapter 6

6.  
Needy hung up with Father Sherman. She had arranged for them to meet with him outside of the little town where they would be skiing. She felt somewhat guilty for not telling Jennifer, but if it worked things could go back to being normal, or as normal as they could be. Needy had the whole day to herself because Jennifer had decided to go a little farther out than usual due to the possible police problem. She spent the day looking up information about the trip they'd be making and a back up plan in case the priest thing didn't work out. She had to make two back up plans: 1. A new plan to save Jennifer 2. A plan to get away from a pissed off demon without ditching Jen if the exercise didn't work out.  
She was scared for the trip. She knew she'd have to drive to the place so she didn't have to give the directions to the enemy. She also had to prepare a plan for the scenario in which the demon figured out what was up before they got there. She had a lot to accomplish with her small window of free time.

Jennifer watched the teenage boys in the park. Three tools. They all looked the same: two toned blonde shaggy hair, ripped up jeans that they probably didn't wear out on their own, and an expensive brand name plastered across their chests. One red, one blue, and one white baggy, skater jackets clung to them just the right way. They didn't look too hard to seduce. She just had to pick one though. She decided the one wearing white would do just fine. She waited for the boys to be out of the park area before she went and began flirting with the white jacket one. The red and blue jackets looked jealous. Jennifer batted her eyes at him and suggested going to his car, but once they were farther away from his friends she suggested they go through the woods because she knew a shortcut. The demon was getting giddy, Jennifer was just getting tired of this routine.

Needy was having better luck with her plan making than she had expected. The original plan sounded the least heartbreaking—all the alternatives ended in someone dying or more than one person dying. In the plan Needy hoped to complete, nobody died and she and Jennifer got their happy ending. She made the reservations at the ski resort and the little motel outside of town where Father Sherman would be meeting with them. She wasn't sure exactly how she was going to get the demon to agree to anything at the motel. She figured she could wait until Jennifer was asleep and then get some restraints on her and then let the priest begin and if she needed to be woken up, then they could maybe have a few moments before the damn thing broke free.  
They still had about a month of school left, so hopefully if Needy didn't bring up anything about hating the situation the demon wouldn't be suspicious by then.  
Her cell phone rang, causing her to jump out of her skin. She laughed at herself for thinking that the demon had been reading her mind just then. She glanced at the clock and frowned. She looked at the caller I.D. and saw that it was Chip not Jennifer. This surprised and annoyed her.  
"Yes?"  
"I know what's going on and I am going to do everything within my power to help."  
"Chip? What are you talking about?"  
"Look we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, but just know I'm doing this for your own good."  
"You are really starting to scare me. So I'm just going to go. Bye."  
"Needy, wait!"  
She hung up the phone, her heart racing. What did Chip think he knew? And how did he find out? What if he figured out the truth somehow? Needy tried steadying her breathing and closed her eyes. Whatever Chip was up to, she had to keep him away from Jennifer.

Chip exhaled loudly, trying not to yell. Needy didn't want to tell him. She had probably promised her precious Jennifer that she wouldn't. Chip rolled his eyes and groaned, slowly sinking down on to his mattress. He thought for a moment. If what he thought was going on was happening then maybe he should try talking to the Wicked Witch herself.  
Chip hated Jennifer for multiple reasons: one for laughing at him the day Needy broke up with him, two for sending him a photoshopped image of Jennifer and Needy making out. She had sent it to him in a text message near the beginning of his relationship with Needy. The message that came with the lovely picture read, 'She may kiss you, fuck you, and say she loves you, but she will always be mine. Xoxo, Jen.' Since he assumed the picture was a fake, he never bothered asking Needy about it, and he never mentioned Jennifer had even messaged him at all. When Needy broke up with him, he had seen Jennifer laughing and talking with her moments before, so he assumed somehow Jennifer had convinced her to break up with him. And in that moment, he was a little afraid that the picture Jennifer had sent him hadn't been doctored at all. So when he accidentally let it slip that he thought it had to do with Jennifer, he regretted it quite a bit. He wasn't sure if Jennifer had told Needy about the text or not, by her reaction he guessed probably not...or that it had happened so long ago she hadn't realized what he was thinking about as he asked. Either way, he hated Jennifer Check for having complete control over the girl he loved.  
But he figured if he couldn't help Needy directly, maybe he could help Jennifer...even if he hated the idea of being on her side at all.

Needy sat waiting for Jennifer on her front porch. It was cold out, but she couldn't wait to see her girlfriend. "Needy?" the familiar female voice warmed Needy instantly.  
Jennifer walked up the drive at a normal human pace, smiling at the girl waiting for her. "Hey, Needs. What's up?"  
Needy smiled and said, "I just couldn't wait to see you."  
"How long have you been here?" she asked wrapping her fingers around Needy's wrist and pulling her into the house. "Let's get you warmed up."  
"I haven't been here very long. Maybe five minutes."  
"I should really get you a house key. I hate the idea of you waiting in the cold." Needy smiled; Jennifer was always super nice in private, but she knew that she would be the only one to see that side of Devil's Kettle's little heartbreaker. Jennifer snaked her arms around Needy and kissed her gently. "Is this making you warmer?" She moaned softly and Jennifer's lips curved upward against her lips. "Good," she purred, as she guided the blonde to her bed. She lay her gently back and began kissing her way down to Needy's stomach, playing with the end of her shirt. Once she made it to her belly button, she stopped and looked into Needy's eyes as she slid her hands under the girl's shirt. Needy's sides felt cool under her warm palms and she gave a small smile, as her fingers traced random patterns along her rib cage. Her fingers slowly got closer and closer to the edge of her bra, Needy's face was full of anticipation. Jennifer leaned forward and kissed her warmly. "Jen." She smiled at the girl's soft plea.

Jennifer watched Needy sleeping. The slow rise and fall of her chest, she looked so peaceful. Lately, anytime she saw her she looked stressed. Jen was glad to see Needy finally looking relaxed. She stroked Needy's side softly; she didn't want to wake her. She traced her fingers from her shoulder to her hip. She hated that this thing wanted to kill her, it made her want to cry. She leaned forward and gently pressed her lips to Needy's cheek. "I love you," she whispered quietly into the silence. She curled up against her sleeping form, forcing herself to sleep. She just wanted to be normal again.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for the reviews. =]

7.  
Needy woke up first. She felt Jennifer's warm form against her and automatically put her arm around her waist slowly, she didn't want to wake her. Her chest rose and fell and Needy smiled to herself. She couldn't see Jennifer's face, but she knew that she only looked like Jennifer when she was asleep: it was the only time she didn't look like a war was raging inside of her. Needy saw the conflicting emotions in her eyes everyday and it killed her.  
She glanced at the clock: she knew it was early she just didn't know if they were late for school or not. They would be late: it was 6:30 am. She groaned and gently shook Jennifer. "Jen? Hey, we have to go to school."  
"Give me five more minutes," she muttered, burrowing her face into the pillow.  
"Fine. I'll just wake you after my shower," Needy said, sliding off the bed.  
"Okay," she said, pulling the covers tighter around herself.  
Needy sighed and gathered some clothes to change into afterwards. While she was in the shower, Jennifer lay in bed struggling with the urge to maul the poor defenseless girl in the shower. It was so hungry, but she knew it was less real hunger than her own yearning for the blonde. The demon was twisting her hormones into its hunger, just to confuse its host. Jennifer stayed in bed fighting with it the whole fifteen minutes it took Needy to shower alone. She came back into the room, the smell of her shampoo intoxicating even at a distance. Jennifer groaned and rolled over to watch Needy brush her wet hair. "You should really stop teasing me," Jennifer said. Needy looked at her in the mirror. She grinned at the blonde, her love outweighing its desire to eat her. "I don't want to go to school."  
"You never want to go. But we are going."  
"Only if I can have you before," Jennifer said. A playful look in her eyes made Needy smile.  
"No," she said, as she towel dried her hair some more. "I'm not really feeling in the mood."  
Jennifer pouted. "Please, Needs?"  
She wanted to laugh, Jennifer was always so funny when she was horny. She shook her head and the sexually frustrated girl got off the bed and stalked towards the blonde. She giggled as Jennifer grabbed her roughly. "Please?"  
Needy shook her head. "Go get ready."  
She sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. "Fine," she muttered as she grabbed some clothes from her closet and went to the bathroom.

Chip stood waiting in the high school's main hall, watching for the duo to appear. He was getting nervous as the time slowly trickled by. It was almost time for the first bell when he spotted Needy. She looked pale and sickly, like she had the day she'd dumped him. His nostrils flared as he saw Jennifer walking in behind her, she looked as if she didn't care that Needy looked ready to be sick. Chip wanted to go talk to her right now and get it over with. He took a deep breath and started towards them. Jennifer said something and rolled her eyes and Needy looked up, her eyes grew huge at the site of Chip. She said something to Jennifer that made the dark haired girl grin like an idiot and then she left, quickly walking towards the bathroom. He waved at Needy and she frowned at Chip.  
"Look, I'm not feeling that great today what do you want?"  
"I was actually hoping to talk to Jennifer."  
"Why? What do you need to tell her?" Chip refrained from rolling his eyes, this was the usual third degree males seeking Jennifer had to endure from her best friend if Jennifer was not in the mood to talk to them.  
"I'm not asking her out, so you can cut with the suspicious look. I just need to ask her something."  
"How about I take a message?"  
Chip glanced at the bathroom and thought about waiting for her. "If you don't want me to take a message, I'm leaving."  
"Needy, what's going on with you? I didn't do anything to piss you off."  
"Yes, you have. Your phone call the other day, remember? You sounded like you were trying out for a dang theater part."  
"I wasn't being overdramatic. I was just really upset."  
The bell rang and Needy rolled her eyes. "Bye, Chip." The use of his name only stung because she used Jennifer's tone: the one that turned his name into an insult.  
Needy rushed over to the bathroom. "So what did the paint Chip want?"  
"Nothing. He just was trying to get back together. Again."  
"Oh."  
"I didn't."  
"Good."  
Needy leaned against the bathroom door so that no one could interrupted them, as Jennifer kissed her softly. "I can't wait to have you all to myself for a whole week."  
Needy sighed happily in agreement. "Yeah, that will be nice. Skiing and cuddling by the fire. I made the reservations at the little log cabin place we were looking at...I was just going to like surprise you with it, as a Christmas present. But I'm too excited to wait."  
Jen smiled and said, "Fuck cuddling by the fire...I can't wait to take all those hot showers with you." Needy laughed and nodded.  
"That will be really great too."  
"So will the cuddling," Jen said, kissing her soundly on the lips. "We should really get to class or leave school."  
"We're staying. Last bell, we need to go."  
Jen nodded and led the way out of the bathroom.

Chip sat in last period, waiting for the bell to ring. He had to get to Jennifer before Needy. Needy shared the last class with Jennifer, so Chip was hoping that Needy would have her guard dropped at the end of the day. He had felt like she had been trying to keep him away from Jennifer all day. He didn't know if he was just imaging that or not. He hoped he was just being paranoid. He leaned against Jennifer's locker, waiting for her.

Needy glanced around the hall and saw Chip leaning against the one locker he usually avoided. She groaned and turned to Jennifer. "Let's leave. Neither of us has anything due tomorrow, so no need to stop by our lockers. I'll hold your books while you take us home." Jennifer's brow furrowed.

"Needs, you've been acting weird all day. What's up?"

"Chip is just stalking us."

"Oh. Why?"

Needy hadn't figured out what to say to her besides the excuse Chip was trying to get back together with her. Quickly, she pulled a story out of her ass. "He says he wants me to date him or else…and I don't know what that else would be. He tried telling me this morning, but I cut him off and left."

"What do you think it is he was trying to say?" She looked ahead, she looked mildly concerned.

"I don't know. It sounded like…like maybe he was trying to hold something over me?" Needy didn't believe herself. She sounded like she was spewing lies. She was sure Jennifer heard the strain in her voice. She wasn't a very good liar after all.

"Interesting." Jennifer seemed to believe her, and that surprised her. Needy kept the surprise as hidden as possible and nodded. "Look, I need to go grab some dinner after I drop you off at your house. Will you be okay or do you think Chip might try to harass you some more?"

Needy shrugged. "I'm sure I'll be fine. I mean, I am dating a girl who kind of has a demon living inside of her," she said. Jennifer laughed and rolled her eyes.

"You're so ridiculous sometimes."

"I can handle Chip."

"All right," she said, wrapping her arms around Needy protectively once they were in the woods behind the football field. Needy tried not to think about the poor football player who had met his end back here with Jennifer.

"I'll see you later," Jennifer said, kissing her quickly on the cheek. She was gone before Needy could say goodbye.


	8. Chapter 8

8.

Jennifer found herself pacing in the woods behind the high school, trying to figure out what to do. If Chip was about to blackmail Needy into going back out with him, it just might work. Not because the blackmail was decent, but because it might piss Needy off enough to break up with her. She was torn between just taking Chip out of the picture and just being up front with Needy. She sat down on the dock next to the lake she had stumbled upon after killing that idiot football guy a few months ago. She stripped down and jumped into the water. She did a couple of laps and thought about her options.

About thirty minutes later, Jennifer was fully clothed and had made up her mind. She refused to use the demon's super speed on her way to Chip's house, she was afraid she would lose control once she got there. She rang the front door bell to the stupid floppy haired boy's house. He opened the front door. Surprise and suspicion passed across his face, before he settled on happiness.

"Jennifer. I'm glad to see you; I was actually hoping to talk to you about something."

"No. I'm not here to listen to you, Chipper."

"Then why—"

"I know you still have that picture I sent you of me and Needy. And I know you're trying to blackmail Needy into dating you. But whatever you think you know, you don't. So, you don't have any shit to hold over either of us. So leave Needy alone or I promise you will regret it."

"Jennifer, I—"

"What Needy and I do in our free time is none of your business anymore, Chip. So buzz off." She turned and left his porch before the demon got the better of her. Now that Needy knew, she didn't really feel like revealing her little secret to someone she wasn't going to be eating. She waited until she couldn't smell the annoying chocolate chip and sped to Needy's house.

"That took a lot less time than I thought it would," Needy said, as Jennifer appeared in her window. She smiled nervously at the blonde and Needy set down her book. "What's up?" The dark haired girl sat down next to her on the bed and took a deep breath.

"I didn't…actually go to grab some dinner. I have something I need to tell you," Jennifer said, dropping her eyes to her hands. She twisted her fingers together in her lap. "Remember, when you first told me you were dating Chip? And I kind of got mad…and we wound up making out on your bed and that turned into I guess, make up sex?"

Needy nodded and said, "Yeah, I guess. Jen, what does this have to do with anything?"

"Just let me finish," she said, nervously glancing up at her. She nodded and waited patiently for her to continue. "Well…I kind of took a picture of us making out…with my phone. After I went home that night, I was still kind of upset that he was your boyfriend, but I was trying so hard to be supportive. Well, the next day at school, just seeing you with him and the way he was so…threatened by me. It just pissed me off, so I sent him that picture…and I told him in the message that even if you were kissing him or fucking him or saying you loved him, you were still mine. And well, I guess he never…took me seriously or said anything to you, since you never talked to me about it."

Needy pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. "Jen, why the hell would you do that?"

Jennifer was trying not to shake. She shrugged and said, "I don't know. I didn't like sharing you. I still don't like sharing you."

"You're not sharing me anymore," Needy said, trying not to be mad.

"Are you mad?" she asked. She watched the blonde's eyes. Finally, Needy sighed.

"I don't know. I think I should be, but I just…don't have the energy to be mad. I mean, god, Jen. Why the hell did you think that was okay to do?"

Jennifer shrugged. "I hear people do crazy things when they're in love?" She smiled, hoping to lighten the mood. Needy fought a grin and rolled her eyes.

"You make it really hard for me to be mad," she said, as she took her hand and kissed her.

"I'm sorry," Jennifer said, leaning her forehead against Needy's. "I think that the picture is the blackmail that the stupid chocolate chip was going to use to get you back."

"Oh," she said. Needy now understood why Jennifer had bothered to confess to this little stunt. "You know, if he is threatening to tell people at school we could take care of that for him."

Jennifer looked at her for a long moment. "Would you really want to?"

"We tell them or Chip does," Needy said, almost forgetting the blackmail wasn't really an issue.

Jennifer bit her lip and said, "Let's just see what happens. If the chipped tooth needs to tell the school, we will beat him to it. But I don't feel it's really their business."

Needy nodded. "Okay." She smiled, thankful they didn't have to become a public item because she felt that would just add to her current stress level.

Chip was very confused. He had never thought about blackmailing Needy into dating him and he knew he hadn't threatened her with it that day. He didn't even think he still had that picture. He didn't care anymore. He was irritated that Jennifer hadn't let him get a word in, had she let him speak she would have had some help. Although, knowing Jennifer Check she probably didn't want Chip anywhere near the problem. He sat down at his computer and stared at the black screen for a while. He hadn't turned it on in weeks; he didn't want to tempt himself with a search engine.

He closed his eyes and tried to figure out how to be of some help. He exhaled heavily and got up from his computer. He went over to his bed and grabbed his notebook.

"Jennifer thinks I'm blackmailing Needy. I think Needy may be more manipulative than I could have imagined, because I think she's brainwashed Jennifer...or something. I don't really know. All I know is that until Needy is okay and safe again, I am going to keep an eye on them and I will have to come up with some kind of plan to work this out over winter break if I can't fix it before then."

Needy was alone in her room, Jennifer had left to eat for real this time. She had a few hours at best to get anything done that she didn't want the demon to know about. She ordered some stuff she would be needing for the side stop at the motel. She was getting nervous she still had a few weeks before the break would begin. She tired of sneaking around to get everything done. She was tired of having to hide things from Jennifer. She had ordered chains and found some old restraints from an insane asylum that had shut down for sale and had ordered those too. She bought a box cutter at Home Depot last week when her mom had asked her to pick up some batteries and light bulbs; she didn't want to keep a real knife around.

She glanced at her phone and thought about calling Chip. She had been wondering why he had never said a word about Jennifer's little text message since Jennifer had confessed to the stupid stunt. She was still a little mad about what Jen had done, but she didn't have time to focus on her anger right now. Jennifer needed her, Chip wasn't a problem, and nothing had ever happened with that picture when it had happened so Needy didn't see it as a primary issue since Chip hadn't actually planned to blackmail her with it.


	9. Chapter 9

I have been reading all the stories posted, and I just want to say I'm sorry I don't review many of them I just never log in unless I am posting something. Keep up the good work everyone. I love them all. Thank you for the reviews. Sorry for the delay on updating, I've had to work a lot lately. This week will also be a full week at work, so hopefully I can find some free time in between the shifts.  
Also, I would like to say that I really do love this movie. I love cult movies and this is definitely a cult movie. I can't wait for the DVD on Tuesday. Looking forward to watching the extras and all that good stuff.  
I hope everyone has been having a good holiday season so far. Have a safe and happy holiday. Thank you again for the reviews. I enjoy the feedback.

9.

Jennifer sat in her bedroom, alone. She had decided to stay away from Needy for the evening. She'd come back from her little trip into town, but she figured Needy needed space. She felt like she'd been taking up all of the blonde's free time, leaving her little time to study or just be alone. She didn't want her to get fed up with her, especially considering there was a chance she was pissed about the whole text message warning she'd sent Chip a million years ago. If she was being honest with herself, she hadn't gone back to Needy's out of fear of her best friend being so angry she didn't want her there. She was terrified of being asked to leave. If anyone else had asked her to leave, she would have gotten pissed and stormed out as if she didn't want to be there, and then she would ignore that person for months on end. If Needy asked her to leave, she'd beg to stay and apologize for anything that might have even hurt the other girl's feelings a little, and if that didn't work, she'd leave, dejected and heartbroken, fighting back tears. She didn't want to find out if she would be well received at her best friend's house or not, so she decided Needy could call her if she missed her. So far, Needy hadn't called her yet. She was feeling like a million dollars, but she still felt nervous. She flicked her lighter on and off, watching the flame in the mirror. She stuck her finger in the flame and watched as it didn't faze her at all. She let go of the lighter and looked at her cell phone. No missed calls, no new messages, nothing. She was afraid Needy really was upset with her. She bit her lip and fought the urge to call her. The demon's content mood and full stomach didn't distract her enough. She was glad to feel like herself though. She hated missing a meal, the physical changes sucked. She looked like a dead girl and she hated to know that she was probably dead. She was becoming unsure of who was in charge anymore: Jennifer Check or the demon inside her.

The week passed slowly, and Chip didn't try talking to Jennifer or Needy at all the rest of the week. Needy was relieved. Although, Jennifer would never admit it, she was nervous. She was unsure of what Chip would do to out her and Needy or what Needy would do to try to protect them. Chip still watched them and seemed to be following them a little bit, but he never approached them.

"Needy? Are you okay?" Jennifer was a little worried because she had been quiet all of Thursday. And most of the week. "You're not mad at me, are you?" Needy looked up and focused her gaze on the concerned face of her best friend. She shook her head slowly.

"No, I'm not. I've just been thinking a lot today. This week's been going kind of slow and I'm stressing out about a lot of stuff. I'm sorry if I've seemed distant. I promise it has nothing to do with the whole Chip message thing," she said. She wanted so badly to pull Jennifer to her for a kiss, but she wasn't sure either of them really wanted to be the center of attention while dealing with impending finals and the ever-present demon.

"Honest, Monistat? Because I swear, you've been kind of treating me weird since I told you about it."

Needy opened her locker and set her books down in it. "I can't pretend it didn't irritate me, but it's really not the most important thing I've got on my mind right now. I mean, I guess nothing came of it at the time, so I'm sure it's not a huge deal a year later, but it's really not what I have on my mind right now. I just…I am kind of behind in a few classes and stuff. It's not a big deal. I just haven't been sleeping well and stuff."

Jennifer looked at her with a frown. "I'm sorry." She dumped her books into Needy's locker and shut the metal door. She gently pushed Needy up against the locker. "Just think of our little ski trip," she whispered, her face inches away from hers. The dark haired girl looked down as her hands made contact with the blonde's hips. She looked back up into her eyes, uncertainty etched onto both of their faces. Suddenly, all Needy could hear was the pounding of her heart and all she could feel was the warmth from Jen's hands on her hips. Jennifer looked at her with an expression she reserved only for Needy and only for when they were alone and she forgot completely that they were standing in the main hallway at their stupid high school. Jennifer closed the few inches left between their faces and gently kissed Needy on the lips.

Needy felt as if she were flying. She was kissing Jennifer for the first time all week and it felt wonderful. She didn't understand how she'd functioned the past five days without those lips on hers. Jennifer's tongue flicked against her lips and she moaned quietly as she felt Jennifer's tongue begin exploring her mouth.

"That picture wasn't photoshopped, was it?" The heartbroken male voice shattered Needy's ecstatic feelings and Jennifer pulled away from the blonde. They both looked at Chip and Jennifer's hands fell from Needy's hips and Needy felt herself turn red. Chip just looked on with wide eyes. Neither of the girls knew what to say to him.

"Now, you don't have anything over us, Chipper." Needy pulled her gaze from Chip to Jennifer. The small crowd that had stopped to watch dissipated once Jennifer glared at them long enough. Apparently, making out with Needy boosted her image instead of destroying it. She grabbed the shaking hand of the embarrassed blonde and pulled her from the school building.

Needy was in a daze. She wasn't sure what had just happened. Jennifer didn't stop walking or holding her hand firmly until they were standing in the woods.

"Jen," Needy said, her voice was shaking. "Jen. I can't be mad at you because..."

"What is it?" Jennifer asked. She noticed that Needy looked extemely nervous.

"Promise me, you won't get mad please," she said, her eyes falling to the ground.

"I won't, I promise. What's wrong, Needs?"

"I...Chip didn't...I don't think he was going to blackmail us. He, that day, didn't even...Jen, I'm so sorry."

Jennifer looked torn. "Needs, I'm not sure I understand. Are you telling me he never threatened you with a real "or else" or what are you saying?"

"Jennifer, I'm sorry. I am so sorry," the scared blonde whispered. She sounded on the verge of tears. Jennifer didn't understand why she was so upset. She wrapped her arms around her and kissed her cheek. "I didn't mean for this to happen. You didn't have to kiss me in there."

The dark haired girl pulled her away and looked at her. "You are my girlfriend and I will kiss you wherever I like. It's okay. I don't care who knows...I mean, if I'm going to tell you I love you, there's no reason for me to be ashamed of you in public, you know? No reason to hide my love for you."

Needy smiled shakily at her. She saw that there were several tears running down the blonde's cheeks and slowly reached up to wipe them away. "Jen, I'm sorry that I..."

"Sh, it's fine. I think we are even. I had my secret and you dragged it out of me accidentally and now, it appears I have done the same to you."

Needy gave her an apologetic look and she just kissed her. "You don't need any of your school books, do you? We kind of left in a hurry."

Needy nodded. "I actually need a few of them. I'll be right back."

"Are you kidding? Do you think I'm going to let you go in there alone after we just made out in the hallway?" Jennifer laughed, as she threaded their fingers together and led the way into the building.

"I don't think anyone but Chip cared what we were doing," the other girl said following behind her girlfriend. "Plus it's the end of the day."

"Still, I think it would be bad girlfriend behavior to bail on you when there may be some reactions still in there."

"I'm glad to see people didn't really care or didn't seem to," she said, hoping the dark haired girl wouldn't want to come in if she didn't think people cared.

"If anyone gives us a problem, I know how to solve it," she responded. She glanced at Needy grinning at her playfully. "It's really okay." She didn't even stop at the front doors. They walked into the nearly empty school and the few people left were people who didn't care about Jennifer Check, except for her fellow cheerleaders.

The two walked over to the lockers and Jennifer leaned against the locker, watching Needy solve the combination. "Jennifer." She and Needy both looked up at the sound of the voice. It was Karen Mathers from the cheer squad.

"What do you want?"

"Are you coming to practice today?"

"No. I'm not feeling too well."

"You've missed a lot of sessions lately. We're taking a vote today, not everyone thinks it's very good behavior for the cheer captain to miss practice constantly."

Jennifer rolled her eyes. "I don't give a shit. Karen, how about this? I make you captain. We both know that's what you really want. Now go."

"I hope you're not doing that because you have a crush on me," Karen sneered. "Yeah, we heard about that already."

"Yeah, Karen. That's exactly why I did it. So I could look at your ass. God, you think I care what you do? If you didn't bitch and whine all the time on the squad, I wouldn't even know who you are." Karen's eyes widened, while Needy poorly suppressed a smile. She knew that Karen was one of those girls who followed Jennifer around and had always been jealous of Needy. Karen had always given Needy dirty looks since Jennifer got popular in junior high. Jennifer rolled her eyes as Karen stood before her dumbfounded. The blonde was positive that the redhead was heartbroken at the thought of Jennifer not knowing who she was. Karen opened her mouth, and then closed it, and spun around and left. "I always hated her," the dark haired girl said, tilting her head to the side as she watched the blonde smiling at her. She returned the smile. "What?"

Needy ducked her head and shook her head. "Nothing." She handed Jennifer the books she'd dumped in her locker earlier. "Do you want these?"

"Sure. Thanks. Did you want to hang out tonight? Or do you need to study?"

"I have homework, but you're always welcome to come over." She closed her locker and Jennifer took her hand again. "Are you…quitting the cheer squad?"

Jennifer shrugged. "The season's over, and I kind of have more pressing issues if you know what I mean." She squeezed the blonde's hand gently. Jennifer took Needy home without saying another word.

Finally, Jennifer broke the silence once they were in the blonde's cozy room. "Our trip is just a week away now. Do you want to skip tomorrow?"

"Can't. I have two tests. You have one, too." The restless girl rolled her eyes and plopped down onto the soft bed and watched the blonde set her bag down and sat down at her desk. "Don't you have homework, Jen?"

"Nope, study hall does wonders." It was the one class Needy didn't have with her. She had an actual class and Jennifer had study hall. For a moment, she was jealous that she didn't have homework. She didn't want to waste time with these mindless exercises. She wanted to go over to the bed and cuddle with Jennifer. She wanted to call and go over the plan with Father Sherman. She wanted Jennifer to stay the whole night without leaving to eat an unsuspecting man in a dark alley after she'd fallen asleep. She didn't want to look into those deep blue eyes and see the battle happening underneath; she didn't want to know that there was a pair of yellow, snakelike eyes living underneath those beautiful blue ones. Jennifer smiled at her and said, "Stop being a space cadet and get your homework done so I don't have to sit here alone."

Needy nodded. "I've got a lot to do."

"Maybe, I should help you. Bring it over here," she said, crawling to the end of the bed and reaching for the book in her lap. The blonde caved in and handed her the book and let the dark haired girl gently pull her onto the bed. She leaned into kiss the distraction and she pulled away. "Now, we're studying first and kissing later." She picked up the book and flipped through it. "What's the test over?"

"The one we both have is over chapter nine in the biology book."

"Oh, damn. We've got a biology test tomorrow?"

"Right."

Jennifer frowned. "I guess I forgot." She didn't want to worry Needy with the idea that maybe she hadn't had control over herself that class period.


	10. Chapter 10

First, I apologize for the gap between updates. I've had a very busy work schedule and very little free time to write. I hope everyone has had a safe holiday season and that everyone's enjoying Jennifer's Body on DVD. I know I am, although I wish there would have been more special features. Here's to 2010!

Second, thank you for the reviews. I appreciate each one. Thank you.

10.

"I watched Needy and Jennifer make out in the hall this afternoon. It looked like Jennifer started it, but I don't know if Needy was the one who decided they should do that. I don't really know anything other than I am really fucking mad. I wish that Needy wasn't in love with her stupid lesbo "biff" with her stupid slang and dumb phrases. I wish that Needy could just be normal. That she could have been my girlfriend and not been so obsessed with Jennifer. I know it sounds like I'm probably obsessed with Jennifer Check, but it's only because she has gotten in the way of my relationship with Needy since the beginning of things. As stupid as it may sound, I still really fucking love Needy. I can't bring myself to…I don't know, not be hung up on her I guess. So, stupidly I am still going to attempt to save her because I don't think Jennifer is trying very hard. I mean, she's just making out with her and last time I read that demon book it didn't say 'to reverse a possession make out with the demon.'"

Chip tossed the notebook to the side and watched the glowing stars on his ceiling, as if they would start twinkling if he stared at them long enough. The sight of Jennifer's tongue in Needy's mouth might have turned on many of the other on-lookers, but it just made the hole in his heart rip a little more. He should have known Jennifer wouldn't bother photoshopping a picture. And now, he didn't even have any leverage over them if he ever did want to use that blackmail idea. He didn't really want to blackmail anyone. He just wanted his girlfriend to be straight, to be as in love with him as he was with her.

He had one week until winter break began, and he had to get a plan together quickly. He didn't know what to do with the situation. He decided it was finally time to turn on the computer and try finding some help online. He couldn't be the only person this had ever happened to, it was impossible. There were apparently many books on the subject; Needy had checked them all out from the library a month ago. So he hoped he wasn't crazy as he typed into the search bar "a demonic possession has occurred, how do I fix it?" He stared at the screen for a moment; taking a deep breath, he pressed the button that read "SEARCH."

For Needy, Friday was just annoying. People didn't say a word about the make out session they had had in the hall the day before, but everyone was staring at them. Jennifer was used to all the eyeballs, but Needy knew that this time they weren't necessarily fawning over her. They were more shocked by this new gossip piece than anything else. The feeling that the room had just been talking about her followed Needy all day, and for once Needy wished her best friend wasn't in nearly all of her classes. Nobody really gave them any hell over it, so people were still afraid of Jennifer if nothing else. Needy found relief in that, because they did have a real reason to find the dark haired girl intimidating. Needy was scared to hold Jennifer's hand in the halls, but Jennifer didn't let her think about it. She took the blonde's hand every time. Jennifer pretended as if she'd been doing this for years and that this wasn't at all a new thing.

"Your hands are really cold today and a little clammy. What's up?" Jennifer asked as they walked into the lunch room.

Needy shrugged. "I don't know maybe it has something to do with being in your spotlight," she said. The dark haired girl didn't miss the shakiness in her voice.

"You're generally near my limelight, so why do you sound so nervous?"

"Yeah, near your limelight, not holding your hand and kissing you. I don't know. I'm just nervous."

"Don't worry," Jennifer purred. "Nobody—"

"Hey, Jennifer?" a male voice interrupted them. The two girls looked up and found one of the football players standing before them nervously.

"What?"

"I was just wondering. If you're ever looking for a third party, I'm available." Needy's eyes widened as she realized he was offering himself for a threesome with the two of them. She felt her cheeks reddening and Jennifer laughed.

"Thanks for that offer, but if we're looking for someone to help us in that department, I think I know who has the best equipment for the job." Jennifer walked off, Needy following behind her; she didn't want to be left with that embarrassing situation.

Chip didn't go to school Friday. He knew the only thing anyone would be talking about was Jennifer Check and her lesbian girlfriend. He'd already gotten two picture messages from two of his friends. Both of his friends sent him the same stupid picture: Jennifer's hands on Needy's hips, their tongues exploring each other's mouths, both looking completely into it. Needy looking more turned on than Chip had ever seen her, even when he was between the sheets with her. The picture Jennifer had originally sent him was still on his phone. He'd searched for it out of curiosity and he'd found it in his photo album. He kept comparing the pictures. The first one, the one Jennifer had sent him, was full of love. The one his friends had sent him were full of passion. He hated looking at either of them. He sat at home and scrolled through the many websites speaking on possessions and demonic forces. He'd started taking notes and trying to make a plan. He wasn't sure what he could do, so he decided he had to basically just kill the demon. He didn't know how to do that without killing the host though. He didn't want to kill Needy, but he didn't know how else to do it. He wondered if he fatally wounded her and then took her to a hospital before she died. He shook his head. He was going to have to wing it once he got face to face with her and was ready to take on the demon.

He was going to have to call Jennifer and ask if she could help him set up a day alone with Needy. He just didn't have a story for them yet as to why he would need a day alone with her. He wasn't going to let Jennifer know what he doing, now that she had yelled at him and stolen his girlfriend. He wasn't going to share credit for saving Needy, especially not with Jennifer fucking Check.


	11. Chapter 11

Again, I apologize for the long gap between updates. Thank you for the reviews.

11.

"Look, I really need your help."

"Why should I help you?"

"I get it. She chose you, and you can have each other if it makes her happy. I just...I haven't told my parents we broke up, and I don't want to do that right before Christmas and I really don't want to deal with all my relatives asking me the same questions about it. Because I'm afraid they might get weird if they figure out she dumped me for you."

Jennifer sighed and stayed quiet for several moments. She could almost see where Chip was coming from and she knew Needy would like this act of kindness she was wasting on Chip. "Fine...but she won't be available until after Christmas and you have to break up with her in front of them or whatever. Got it?"

Chip was glad to be on the phone for this conversation, because he looked very shocked and he didn't want to share his wide, surprised eyes with her."Really? Thanks."

"Whatever."

"Maybe you aren't as bad as I thought."

"Oh no, Chipper. Don't misconstrue this act, I'm only doing this for brownie points with Needy. I know in a perfect world, she'd probably like to be friends with you if you wouldn't be such a freak about everything."

Chip rolled his eyes. Jennifer was a very self-interested creature. He should have known better. "Thank you, Jennifer."

"Have her home by ten."

"Fine."

"Bye, Chip." He hated when she managed to insult him just by using his name. He really fucking hated that.

He was just glad she was letting him get near Needy at all. But now that he was off the phone with her, he realized she had said after Christmas and he wondered why she had bothered to give such a condition. He didn't want to deal with a second call or a text, so he decided he would just ask Needy when he invited her to the fake dinner with his family.

Jennifer sat with Needy in her cozy, warm bedroom waiting for Needy to come home. She had skipped school since it was the last day before break. After her trip into town, she knew she should've gotten her stuff together for the trip instead of spending the last hour laying in Needy's bed. She looked around the room and felt her eyelids slowly getting heavier.

"Jen?" Needy's voice made the sleeping girl stir. She reached for the blonde and she found her hand. "What are you doing?"

Under normal circumstances, Needy would have been thrilled to find a sleeping Jennifer in her room, but with all her secrets concerning their motel stop on the way to the ski resort in her room she was a little nervous.

"Hey, how's my hard worker?"

"Fine, how long have you been here?"

"Mm, I've been here since like two," she answered, as she pulled the blonde onto the bed with her. "Come here, take off your shoes and get under these warm blankets with me."

"We need to pack and leave," she said, as she curled up against the lazy, dark haired beauty.

"Mmm just five minutes, please? I've missed my Needs."

Needy nodded. "Five minutes." She twisted around to face Jen and received a kiss. "Did you pack anything today?"

"Nope. I went dining and then I came here and apparently took a nap."

She giggled and said, "Who knew eating boys would make you sleepy?"

The sleepy girl shook her head. "I think I just haven't been sleeping well." Jennifer knew it may have been more of a demon related problem, as in the demon may not have needed the sleep. But she did. She wasn't sure anymore.

Needy's smile fell a little and she nodded. "I've missed you sleeping next to me," she said quietly. She realized she hadn't had an evening with Jennifer since she had confess to the picture she had sent Chip.

"I've missed our nights together too," Jennifer said softly. She didn't want this conversation to lead to something more serious like why she hadn't been coming over. At first it had been to give Needy space and then she realized it had shifted from space for Needy to protecting Needy from her restlessness and nights the demon didn't let her sleep.

Needy didn't want to ask flatout if Jennifer had snooped through her room, but she was afraid that the monster might have figured out what was going on. "Hey, check this out. I just figured out how to do it when I'm in control." Jennifer's voice interrupted the worried girl's thoughts and she watched the brunette shove the covers off both of them and grabbed Needy's hips. "I need you to get on top of me, please."

She gave her a confused at her comment, but complied.

"If you just learned how to do this without the demon being in control, we have a problem," the blonde said, smiling playfully.

The dark haired girl rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Geez maybe we should call you Dirty or Horny instead of Needy."

"I'm not one of Snow White's drawves."

"Really? Because I mean, look at me I've got dark hair, I've become rather pale...hmm maybe that's who I should have been for Halloweener, so we could have been one of those cute couples with a package deal costume."

Needy rolled her eyes. "I'm too tall to be a drawf."

Jennifer leaned forward and kissed her softly. "Shh, check this out." Needy felt them floating and pulled away from Jennifer's face. They were levitating. The blonde instantly wished they could try having sex under these circumstances. The dark haired girl smirked and said, "You know, we should try that idea that just passed over your face once we are at our little cabin for the week." Needy grinned and shakily lifted her hand from Jennifer's upper arm and touched the ceiling. She felt the magical girl tighten her grip on her hips and she felt herself being repositioned. The girl with mad levitating skills pulled Needy forward and she spread herself out over the length of Jen's body, lying down on top of her girlfriend. She rested her head against her chest and she felt her friend's fingers holding tightly to her hips. They were over the bed, but she was glad Jen was keeping such a firm grip on her. She was a little afraid of falling.

"Needs."

She looked up and Jen caught her lips and when she released Needy from the kiss they were back on the bed.

"Jennifer, that is pretty cool."

"Yeah, but my first thought was your first thought. We can try it soon."

"Speaking of that, let's pack."

She smiled devilishly at the blonde. "Okay. I'll be quick. Promise."

Next thing she knew Jennifer was gone and she decided to grab her bag with the anti-demon stuff in it and shove it into her car quickly. She packed her second suitcase as fast as she could and shoved it into the car too. She put all of her snow clothes into a third suitcase because it wouldn't fit with her normal clothes and then as she was zipping up her last suitcase and grabbing the GPS system with their destinations already programmed in under favorites, Jennifer reappeared.

"Wow you were fast too. I would have been faster, but I could decide on which boots to bring. So I brought a few different ones. My shit's outside on the porch."

Needy smiled and said, "There's room in the trunk for at least some of it, depending on how much you brought."

"Geez, Monistat. Did you pack all your belongings?"

"No, snow stuff is just too bulky to fit into a suitcase with the regular clothes and stuff."

Jennifer ran her hand up the blonde's arm and kissed her. "I know. I was just teasing. Come on, let's go." She grabbed the bag Needy was preparing to drag behind her and hauled it downstairs with ease. The blonde followed behind, holding onto the small bag that was carrying the GPS, maps, her keys and driver's license.

"I'll drive the whole way if you want me to, Jen. Since I know you hate long distance driving."

She smiled and kissed the blonde. "Mm, this is why I love you. Thank you, Needs." With Jennifer's happiness at her request, she felt awful for tricking her with it. After they managed to shove all three of the brunette's bags into the trunk, the blonde slid into the driver's seat, set up the GPS and started the car.

Before they had pulled away from the curb, Needy's cell phone rang. She sighed and answered it. Jennifer already could tell it was Chip, just by the way the blonde had reacted to the ringing of the small wireless phone. "What do you want?" she asked annoyed. "We're getting ready to leave and you have to ruin our fun."

"Needy, where are you going? Jennifer said that you could—"

"When did you talk to Jennifer?" she tried to sound confused instead of angry.

"I called her at lunch when I didn't see her at school with you today."

"Why?"

"If you stopped cutting me off, you would know already." Chip exhaled heavily. Needy could tell he was getting just as frustrated as she already was.

"Well, tell me already," she said after he didn't talk for a minute.

"I haven't told my parents you and I have broken up and I can't bring myself to tell them that you left me for your best friend right before the holidays, so I was wondering if you could come over for a Christmas dinner, because they were asking about you and everything. I already asked Jennifer and she said it had to be next week, or well, after Christmas, and I was just wondering where are you going in case my parents ask why you aren't able to do this until next week."

"I'm going skiing with Jennifer." Her voice was mechanical. She was done talking to him. He was being annoying. She added another question she wanted to ask him, but never would just because she didn't want to deal with the conversation that would ensue.

"Oh," Chip said. "I didn't know you liked to ski."

"Well, I do. We both do. But you would have known that had you ever wanted to do anything fun, or hang out with me and Jennifer."

Chip didn't know what to say to that, so he just sighed. "Well, thanks Needy. I guess I'll call you after Christmas and let you know when this dinner is going to be."

"Fine. Bye." She hung up and turned to Jennifer. "I'm so glad you said it was okay for me to have a play date with my ex-boyfriend. What a great Christmas present." Jennifer was surprised by how angry Needy seemed. She had practically been one notch away from yelling on the phone, and now her fury seemed to have turned from the boy to the girl sitting next to her.

Jennifer's fight or flight instinct kicked in. Jennifer chose fight. "God, what is going on with you? You nearly yell at Chip, which I can understand, but now you're turning your anger on the demon that could take you out?"

"I'm just really mad. Chip called you and asked for your permission to basically borrow me and you said it was okay."

"I thought you wanted to be friends with him. I know you, and I know that you cared about the stupid kid even if you didn't love him, you liked him. So I figured you'd want to hang out with him. Plus, you used to talk about how cute and goofy his little sister is and so I figured you would like a day with his family."

"I'm saying that you should have told him talk to Needy about this, I'm not her owner. I don't know. Right now, I just feel like you and Chip both think you own me, like I'm some kind of timeshare girlfriend. And I'm not. I'm a person, Jen. I am right here in front of you and I have thoughts and feelings and I can do shit for myself sometimes. My nickname isn't Needy because I depend on people. I only even like it because you gave it to me, Jen."

Jennifer was struggling between being mean and keeping the peace. In the end, the anger bubbled over because of the stupid demon. If the demon hadn't been present, she would have taken Needy into her arms and apologized. But the demon's anger was so thick and strong. "If I don't own you, then why the hell do you listen to me all the time? Why have you always followed me around? Why the hell have you put up with all of my bullshit if I don't have some kind of power over you? You've always been my little bitch, Needy. Don't tell me you don't depend on people, because you do depend on me. You've depended on me since the day I met you, and I've owned you since we were eight and already exploring each other in shared baths."

Her words stung Needy enough to calm her down. She held Jennifer's gaze for several, silent moments. Jennifer's eyes were hard and cold, and Needy was trying to keep the hurt out of her eyes. They both knew she had always been 'Jen's little bitch,' but they didn't talk about it. They didn't vocally acknowledge that Jennifer could get Needy to anything she wanted her to do. Needy turned the radio on and put the car into drive. It appeared that their trip already had a bumpy start.

Jennifer felt terrible for her harsh words, and she wanted to take them back, but she could tell Needy wasn't in the mood to hear it right now. She hadn't meant to say any of that, she hadn't been in control. Jennifer didn't like being yelled at, but if that cute blonde was the one doing the yelling she could deal. The demon didn't like being yelled at, and if that delicious blonde was the one doing the yelling it knew exactly how to punish her for saying a word. Jennifer let the music fill the silence growing between them without any protests.


	12. Chapter 12

I apologize for the lengthy gap between updates. I've had other obligations to uphold. However, I have nearly completed the story. I'm simply behind on uploading the chapters.  
Again, sorry for the long wait. Enjoy!

12.  
The moment Chip hung up with Needy he started researching skiing places in the area. If they were going to be gone for a week, he had already eliminated several of the possibilities. He was surprised at the number of ski resorts within driving distance. He'd already called two of the places and hadn't had any luck, but he figured it had to be the last one on his list. He had only found three after eliminating a few others and of course it would be the third one he chose to call.  
He wasn't sure when he'd decided to follow them and help Jennifer; assuming Demon Needy was luring her away to kill her but somewhere along the way he had found himself planning to do just that. So, once he figured out where they were going, he started packing a bag and headed in that general direction, hoping to catch up with them.

Needy was driving, the silence between the girls hadn't lifted. Needy wanted to apologize, because she hadn't meant to yell at Jennifer. She was just nervous about what was about to happen. She was afraid to say sorry because she was afraid the demon would pick up on her nerves, but she didn't want to spend what could possibly be their last night together angry and in an uncomfortable, tense silence. When Jennifer had brought up the bathtub memory, the blonde realized she shouldn't have gotten so mean with the half demon girl because the demon was apparently restless this afternoon. She wasn't sure how to handle her like this, she was walking on eggshells and she didn't know how to fix things before she destroyed them completely. She had called Father Sherman at school during lunch before she had come home to her napping girlfriend. He was already there and he was staying in room 20, it was on the end of the lot near the ice machines. Needy was going to meet him at the ice machines before taking care of the problem so they knew how to get off the lot fast if things went poorly.  
"Jen."  
"Needy."  
They spoke at the same time, smiling gently at each other. Jennifer took her hand and said, "Sorry, what were you going to say?"  
"Oh, no. It's okay you can go first."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah."  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't...what I said was out of line. The demon got all...hostile because you started yelling."  
Needy nodded and kept her eyes on the road. "Yeah...I'm sorry I shouldn't have raised my voice. I don't want this week to suck or be full of fighting. I'm sorry."  
"I'm sorry too," she said quietly. Jennifer squeezed the blonde's hand. "I don't want to fight with you."  
Jennifer yawned and said, "I think I'm going to try taking a nap."  
"Okay. I'll wake you when we are there."  
Jennifer didn't want to tell Needy that the best nap she would probably get was going to be simply having her eyes shut.  
Needy felt relief that she and her girlfriend weren't fighting anymore, the silence had slipped from tense and angry to warm and inviting the moment they had made up. She was thankful Jennifer was going to sleep, so she could get her to the motel without her realizing it.

Chip sped down the dark highways, and he hadn't seen Needy's car yet. He saw the exit sign for skiing place after what felt like years. He had started shaking from nerves and anticipation. He was going to save his girlfriend and she was going to love him again. He was hoping that once he saved her from the demon, she would realize that Jennifer hadn't been doing anything to get it out of her. Jennifer had just been enjoying the incredibly enhanced co-dependency that it had created in Needy. She had just been taking advantage of the poor possessed girl, not helping her.  
He parked his car and walked as fast as he could up to the front doors of the main office, he walked in as if he was supposed to be there. "Hey. I've got a reservation under Dove."  
The woman at the front desk checked him in and as he was thanking her he added, "I'm supposed to be meeting my girlfriend here. Anita Lesnicki and Jennifer Check, have they checked in yet?"  
The woman shook her head. "Sorry. Would you like to leave a message for when they do?"  
Chip nodded. "Yeah, just let them know I am here and give them my room number please."  
She scribbled something and said, "Thank you. Have a nice stay."  
Chip walked out of the main office and went looking for his room. He would wait there until morning and then ask for them again.

"Jen." The raven haired girl slowly woke up. "Jen, I am getting way too tired to drive anymore. But we still have like two hours. So, I'm pulling over at this motel."  
Jennifer was still too sleepy to care. "That's fine, Monistat." She was so tired, and she was surprised she had actually fallen asleep. She wondered if sleeping with Needy around had anything to do with getting better sleep. She didn't care too much, just as long as she was able to sleep.  
Needy pulled into the parking lot of the motel and got the room keys and put the luggage into the room before waking her sleepy half-demon girlfriend. She led Jennifer into their room. "Needy, come sleep, please," she mumbled. Needy lay down next to her and she curled into the blonde. "I love you, Needs."  
"I love you too," she whispered kissing the back of her head.  
Needy lay quietly waiting for her to be soundly asleep. Her breathing finally evened out and the blonde slipped out of bed, grabbing her keys and going to the car to get the bag with the material for the exercise.  
"Father Sherman?" she said as she walked up to a man standing near the ice machines.  
"And you must be Needy," he said extending his hand to shake hers. She took it. "Nice to finally meet you. Where is your friend?"  
"She's asleep in our room. I haven't chained her up yet, but I have the equipment right here."  
"Excellent."

Jennifer woke to a searing pain. Her eyes snapped open and she opened her mouth to ask Needy for help, but instead the demon inside her let out a blood chilling scream and she realized why she was in pain. The demon was in pain. She gently tried to get up, but found herself shackled to the motel bed. Needy jumped on top of her, and she realized there was a male voice chanting something. "Shh, Jen. It's gonna be okay," Needy whispered. Jennifer's demonic strength was fighting to use her limbs to remove the chains from her and the dark-haired girl was resisting the urge to levitate and break the chains with a quick tug from her arms. She focused all her energy on staying put and staring at the blonde girl straddling her. The male voice continued to chant and the demon was causing her pain. She couldn't stop shaking and felt as if her insides were being twisted up and her whole body felt engulfed in flames. The demon stole the use of her mouth several more times, shouting profanties and wails that made Needy's skin acquire goosebumps. Needy sat on top of her, trying so hard to keep Jennifer's attention. Father Sherman continued to mumble in tongues and started sprinkling holy water over the two girls. Jennifer's skin felt as if acid had just hit it and she screamed out in pain, her insides were flames and she felt as though tiny razors were cutting her open. Jennifer gasped as a sharp pain ripped through her body and with one last ear-splitting wail she fell silent. Needy felt her body relax underneath hers and the blonde's eyes widened. The chanting man finally stopped and Needy was shaking hard. "Is-is she..." The blonde couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence. Jennifer lay motionless for what felt like hours to Needy, but in reality it was just several minutes. The blonde's heart raced and her limbs shook as she sat on the dark haired girl's legs, too scared to move.  
Father Sherman had said if the demon left her body and she was still in fact there, she should be okay. If she hadn't been inside still, she would cease to exist. Anita didn't want the stillness to signify the end of Jennifer Check.

Father Sherman pursed his lips and waited silently for a few more moments, waiting for something to happen. Finally several minutes into the growing silence, he reached out and put his hand on Needy's shoulder and she hung her head in defeat. She looked at Jennifer once more and then she slowly pulled herself off the vacant body on the bed. "Jen," she whispered. "Please…" Needy hated crying in front of strangers, so she closed her eyes hoping to block the tears. She would like to mourn this lost alone.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: I'm sorry that it took so long to get around to uploading the rest of the story. I got pretty busy with school and whatnot. Finally, I decided that it was time to come back here and get this done. So here the rest of the story is in full. I'm not as happy with the ending as I would like to be, but hopefully you enjoy it. Again, I'm sorry it took so long. Thank you for all the reviews. =]

13.

As she stood up, a gasp for air came from the dark-haired girl on the bed and the blonde girl spun around immediately. Father Sherman's eyes widened as Jennifer started coughing. "Needy," she breathed. "Needy." Her voice was full of pain. Needy sat down next to her on the bed.

"Jen. I'm here. I'm right here."

She coughed a few more times and calmed down. Father Sherman watched as the wildness slowly drained from the girl's blue eyes. Needy took Jennifer's hand and she held it with an iron grip. "Needy. I need…water?"

Needy was torn. She didn't want to leave Jennifer's side, but she wanted to get her water. She glanced at Father Sherman and he nodded and went to the bathroom. "Jen. You scared the heck out of me! I thought you were dead. For real."

"I thought I was too," she rasped. Father Sherman reappeared, holding a plastic motel cup full of sink water. Jennifer took it from him and gulped it down.

"Thanks," Needy said, giving him an apologetic smile. He smiled softly and nodded.

"Needy, god, I'm hungry. I'm starving. We need to go out tonight. For some massive binging." Needy was waiting for the tar to spew from her mouth, and wondered if she meant she needed to eat several people tonight. She refrained from shuddering at the idea and Jennifer nudged her. "Needs, stop being such a space cadet."

"Jennifer," Needy said. "Are you…you or the demon?"

"Did the black vomit follow my glass of water? I haven't needed a drink in months, and I am so weak I could pass out and this starvation isn't self-induced. So let's figure out a restaurant and go out."

Needy grinned and pulled Jennifer into a hug. "Thank you, Father Sherman. It worked! I can't believe it worked!"

Father Sherman smiled. "For God's misguided children, I am here. But if everything here is taken care of, as I feel that it is, I must be on my way." Needy let go of Jennifer and stood to walk Father Sherman to the door.

"Thank you so much," Jennifer called from the bed. "Thanks for saving my life." Needy smiled nervously and walked Father Sherman across the room.

"This really means a lot to me. I'm glad you were able to help us. Um…we never discussed the payment though. So…how much do I owe you?"

He shook his head and held up his hand. "There's no charge for asking for God's help." Needy didn't remember him to be so religious. "Although, if you'd like to pay for my room here, that'd be generous." He laughed and patted Needy on the arm. "I'm kidding, the church paid for it."

Needy smiled and said, "I really would have paid for it." She always said stupid things to religious people, accidentally. She always found a way to insult them when she was trying so hard not to do just that. She found Father Sherman to be unfazed by her stumbling and uncertainty and this comforted her.

"I must be on my way, Miss Lesnicki, I'm glad I was able to help. If you ever need to find your way to God again, you know where to find me. God bless you," he said, stepping out the door.

She shut the door behind him and returned to the bed. Jennifer was grinning at her. "Needs. Seriously. Let's get some food."

Needy nodded. "I guess our only choices are IHOP or gas stations."

"Mmm, let's go to IHOP." She kissed the blonde on the cheek. "Needy. Besides feeling like shit right now, I've never felt better."

"Jen, that doesn't even make sense."

"Yes, it does. I can do this without my mouth watering and an almost uncontrollable urge to kill you getting in the way," she said as she breathed the scent of Needy's fruity shampoo and kissed her way from her neck to her lips. "I can't smell your blood, and your skin doesn't smell like fresh, warm bread."

Needy closed her eyes and smiled as she leaned against Jennifer. The dark haired girl wrapped her arms around the other girl and exhaled shakily. "We need to go to IHOP before something else happens to you. I mean, you haven't eaten in months." She felt stupid for not having food ready for her.

"Right, Needs. Let's go."

Chip sat in his hotel room, shaking with nerves. He was afraid that the girls had blown him off. He was sure they had already checked in. It was nearly three in the morning. He hadn't heard from them at all, and he was getting frustrated. He wanted to sleep, but he didn't want to miss their call. Slowly, his eyes began to stay shut longer when he blinked and he kept dreaming and waking with a start. He yawned and shook his head, trying to shake the sand man off, but it wasn't happening. Sleep was taking him whether he liked it or not.

"Needy," Jennifer said quietly. The two were sitting at the table in IHOP watching other people around the room. "All the weirdos come out at this hour," she hissed.

Needy laughed softly. "And we don't meet that description how?"

Jennifer smirked. "You know what I mean." The blonde's eyes got lost in the other girl's blues ones. "How's the fruit crepe?"

She nodded and poked the last few bites on her plate. "It's good. How are your pancakes?" Needy had watched her eat three full plates of pancakes and had finally figured out why they had started serving bottomless plates of pancakes: for newly de-possessed teenage girls.

The brunette said, "Tasty. I can't wait to go back to the room though. Are you almost done?"

"Yeah. We can go whenever."

"Cool, let's go now." Jennifer put a twenty dollar bill on the table and grabbed Needy's hand.

The car ride was quiet, but this time was comfortable. "You know what? I'm kind of bummed out we didn't get to try that whole levitating thing before you exercised my ass."

Needy laughed. "Yeah, I was really curious about that. I really wonder if we could have managed."

Her girlfriend laughed and said, "We would have managed just fine."


	14. Chapter 14

14.

Jennifer hadn't acted very grateful after she had reawoken in the motel after the priest had fixed her, but once the two girls were back in their motel room she was much more appreciative. As weak as she still felt, she had tried to make advances at her girlfriend. Unfortunately, Needy was exhausted and had told her so. Considering the events that had unfolded this evening, Jennifer understood and opted for holding Needy and the blonde passed out almost immediately. She ran her fingers through the sleeping girl's soft, blonde hair. She was glad to be back to normal. Needy really loved her. She had always known this, but tonight had shown her just how deeply Needy's love ran. Jennifer was just thankful that she had been able to focus on that love and feel herself returning that thick emotion when she saw Needy jump on top of her when everything had happened. She had only been able to stop the demon from killing both the priest and Needy because the love she felt for Needy disgusted it. Between utter disgust and searing pain, it couldn't get leverage to control her body. Jennifer wanted to melt into the warm body of the girl sleeping in her arms. She leaned in and kissed Needy's forehead. "I love you so much, Anita Lesnicki. God, I love you so damn much, Needs. It's un-fucking-real. Thank you for loving me. I'd be lost without you."

In the morning, Needy woke to find Jennifer curled up against her. Needy slipped her arms around the dark haired girl's body. She kissed the back of her head and watched her chest rise and fall. She had missed just lying around with Jennifer and she was thankful the plan had worked. She wouldn't have known how to enact the back up plan.  
She glanced at the digital clock on the bedside table and swore loudly. "Jen, get up. Check in time at the real place is coming up. Let's go." She realized they hadn't opened any of their luggage minus the chains and all those materials.  
Jennifer groaned and said, "Five more minutes, Needs. Please?"  
"Fine I'll load up the car and get you before I check out."  
"Thanks, early bird. Love you."  
"Yeah, yeah."

Chip paced his room in the hotel. Nothing. Had. Happened. He sighed and checked the clock. It was about noon. He was getting hungry. He decidded he would go downstairs to the little hotel dining room and see what they had going on for lunch. The restaurant was probably open. He sighed and grabbed his cell phone and his room key. He stepped out of the elevator and saw the two girls he was looking for standing at the front desk.  
"Jennifer! Needy!"  
They exchanged a confused look and then shifted their gaze to him. Needy said something to Jennifer and she nodded. Chip couldn't understand her, but by the daggers she staring at him he could guess she didn't want to see him. "Hi, Chip." If candy could take the form of words, the sugary sweetness in Jennifer's mocking tone would have been it. Chip winced at the sound and waved at her. He regretted coming within earshot. "Stalking us?"  
Chip shrugged. "Look, Jennifer I would really like to talk to Needy alone."  
"Sorry, but we're a package deal. You know this. Plus she doesn't want to talk to you."  
"Needy is standing right here. I don't think she needs you to speak for her."  
"She just told me she didn't want to talk to you."  
"Oh whatever. This isn't first grade. If you don't wanna talk to me, Needy, I'd at least like to hear it from you."  
"Go away, Chipper."  
Needy stayed silent. Chip looked at her, waiting for her to contradict Jennifer. She didn't. He frowned and shook his head. "Needy, I love you...just remember that."  
"We have to go get ready. We're going skiing. See you back home. Bye chocolate Chip."  
Chip decided to follow them to see where they were staying. He found out they were staying in one of the few cabins the place offered. After he saw where they were staying, he went back to the hotel to grab lunch.

"I can't believe he showed up here!" Needy paced the room. "He better not think we are spending time with him. This week is supposed to be ours."  
Jennifer nodded and sat on the queen size bed watching the blonde pace. "You're super cute when you're angry, and I'm already hot and bothered so come over here. Stop thinking about that stupid paint chip and focus on this." She ran her tongue over her lips, driving Needy crazy. Her anger melted away as she realized she was wasting time she could be kissing Jennifer. She slid onto the bed and lay next to the horny girl and kissed her passionately. A moan issued from the blonde's mouth and she felt Jen smirk against her lips. Her tongue explored her mouth slowly, Jennifer was taking her time. This was the first time since sophomore year that she had gotten to do this with Needy without the demon being present. And this was the first time she would get to have Needy as her girlfriend. She moaned into the blonde's mouth as she felt her hands slipping up her shirt. It was Needy's turn to smile softly into the kiss. Jennifer's fingers lightly slid down the blonde's body and began to unbutton her pants.

Jennifer was curled around Needy and they were simply enjoying each other's company. Their after sex highs making the room warm and comfortable. The brunette kissed the other girl's fingers. The blonde closed her eyes, trying to commit the moment to memory. "You know what?"  
"What?" Needy responded, her eyes opening slowly.  
"We should get drunk."  
"How are we supposed to get alcohol out here?"  
"If I wouldn't have had a demon renting space, I probably would have brought some with me." Jennifer smirked, while the blonde rolled her eyes. "I think we could find someone in the area willing to do something for us."


	15. Chapter 15

15.  
Three hours later, Needy was unable to tell up from down and Jennifer was enjoying it. They'd found two college boys who lived around the area and decided to hook the girls up with two fifths of vodka. Needy hated vodka, and Jennifer didn't care what she drank. She was just happy to be able to participate.  
"Jen...I think I'm gonna be sick."  
Needy stumbled to the bathroom and began hugging the toilet. The dark haired girl slowly made her way to the bathroom to hold back the blonde's hair.  
"Shh, it's okay. You'll feel better after this."

Chip had been stalking their cabin for the past few hours. He had seen the two leave and come back. He found the blinds drawn on all the windows to be annoying.  
He was working up the nerve to knock on the door or try kicking it in, but it wasn't happening. He just stood outside for a while, listening. Finally he heard someone losing her cookies and then heard laughter and several thumps. His fingers flitted to the knife on his belt and he walked swiftly to the door. He tried the handle without knocking first and found it unlocked. He barged in and saw Jennifer bent over a sick Needy, holding back her hair.  
"Get away from her, Jennifer," he said. "Needy, this is for your own good." Jennifer's eyes widened in surprise.  
"What the fuck?" she said as Needy groaned and looked at him with bleary eyes. "What are you talking about?"  
Jennifer stepped into Chip's view of the blonde. "Like you don't already know," he growled, attempting to get past the dark haired protector.  
"Needy, I think this horndog is going to kill me to get you back."  
"Chip, fuck..."  
"Needy, I know you're sick. I'm gonna make it better," he said, looking over Jennifer's shoulder. He was close enough the dark haired girl could touch him.  
"I think you need to move," she growled.  
Chip grabbed his knife and said, "Look I'm in charge and you're gonna let me through."  
Jennifer lifted an eyebrow and looked at him with shock. "You are going to get your fucking blade out of my face. What the fuck is that even for? Are you going to kill us both if she doesn't come back to you?"  
The annoyed boy shoved past the former demon and made his way to the pale, drunken blonde. "What are you..." she mumbled before choking on bile.  
Jennifer gained her balance and walked as straight as she could towards the boy with the knife.  
"Look Chipper. Needy is fine! I don't know what you think you're doing, but-" Jennifer stopped midsentence as she saw the blade disappear into Needy's back.  
Needy let out a painful gasp and Jennifer felt rage flowing through her veins. "What. The. Fuck."  
"I don't know what you two do in your time together, but I know somehow you got Needy possessed by some sort of evil spirit or something. I'm saving her. Now stay out of the way, you stupid bitch."  
Chip lifted Needy from the toilet and walked past Jennifer, towards the front door. Jennifer watched the shirt Needy was wearing slowly gain a deep red stain as he walked toward the door. "Put her down."  
"Chip, what the fuck are you talking about?" Needy gasped. "Jen got possessed the night we saw that shitty band play at Melody Lane. And I already saved her. I don't...I was never possessed."  
"Put her down," Jennifer growled again.  
Needy was too sluggish to say anything else, her vision had unblurred and she felt less drunk, but the pain from the blade in her back kept her silent and the experience left her exhausted. She was trying so hard to stay conscious.  
"Jen," she whispered. "Just call 9-1-1." The pain the knife created in her torso when she spoke made her want to vomit.  
Chip and Jennifer were ignoring her words, as Jennifer darted past Chip and blocked the door. "Chipper, you've always been a total buzz kill. Now put her down. She is fine. We've been drinking, not summoning Satan."  
"I'm taking her to the hospital," he said.  
"Nope." Jennifer lunged toward the boy, the blonde fell from his arms and he faceplanted on the floor. The dark haired girl was on his back, pinning him down. She was mildly surprised to find she seemed to retain the super strength of the demon, but not entirely shocked because she knew she'd been much too strong after the exercise. "I have killed a lot of people in the last several months. I am not afraid to add you to the list."  
Needy was lying on the floor, she felt the stupid blade digging deeper into her back, she felt it cutting important muscles. She rolled onto her stomach, and vomited. From too much pain or alcohol, she wasn't sure anymore. She was barely able to concentrate on the exchange between her ex-boyfriend and current girlfriend. She knew Jennifer was pinning Chip down and that was about it.  
She felt a tug on her back and realized someone was removing the blade. 'Stupid!' she thought. She knew there hadn't been too much blood yet because the blade was still in place, she felt the warm goo begin to flow from her back and realized she may lose consciousness much faster now: she had to hold on, just in case.  
Chip tried cutting Jennifer blindly, but his arm wielding the knife was unsuccessful. Jennifer yanked the knife from his fingers and rolled him over so that he could see his end. "You are an asshole, Chip. You just fucking stabbed our Needy! What the fuck were you thinking?!"  
"I was thinking she'd fucking love me again. That I was saving her from being a monster, from you. I just wanted her to love me."  
"She doesn't, Chip. You need to move the fuck on. She loves you as a friend, you ass. If she didn't, she would have let me off you. She wouldn't have broken up with you, because she was avoiding hurting your stupid feelings."  
Needy groaned. "Jen, I think I need a doctor."  
"Fuck. Look what you did, you fucking ruined our vacation. Nice going, Chip."  
He tried to sit up, but she pushed him down. "Needy, can't I just fucking kill? I mean, I won't eat him. I just am afraid he almost killed you. Just please let me even this out a little bit."  
"Jen," she whispered.  
Chip was still too angry to speak. Jennifer Check was pinning him down, the love of his life was bleeding to death, and it was all his fault?!  
The dark haired boy glared at Devil's Kettle's heartbreaker and she scowled in return. She raised the knife above her head and whispered, "Bye, Chip." As she swung down, she saw Nikolai doing the same to her months earlier. Her eyes widened and she let go of the knife. It left a rather large gash across Chip's face and clattered onto the wooden floor.  
Jennifer didn't want to be Nikolai. She stood up and walked over to her blonde, bleeding girlfriend and lifted her up slowly. "I'm sorry, Needs. It's gonna be okay." She mechanically walked to the hotel lobby, a trail of bright blood staining the beautiful snow as she walked.


	16. Chapter 16

16.  
The entire aftermath of the log cabin showdown was blurry for both Jennifer and Needy. It made more sense for Needy than Jennifer, considering she had passed out along the way to the lobby. Jennifer had tried to explain everything, but didn't know where to start. The shock was paralyzing her slowly, but she knew she didn't want to leave Needy's side. She wasn't letting Needy get into any creepy vans or any flashy ones either, not alone anyway. The people in the ambulance were speaking to each other in tongues, and Jennifer just clung to Needy's limp hand. They stopped the bleeding before they got to the hospital and when the nurse asked Jennifer's relation to the blonde, she knew to answer sister. She wasn't sure where Chip was, but she knew he'd been taken care of by some paramedic at the hotel. She wasn't too worried about what to tell Needy.  
The doctors decided to check her out, too, since she was in shock. They asked her a million questions and finally let her stop talking once Needy had woken up. They had told her what was wrong with her girlfriend, but she hadn't understood them. She was too tired, and confused, and she just wanted to see Needy.  
The doctors got to talk to Needy first, the dark haired girl was jello, and she knew it. "Can I talk to her now?" she whined when one of the doctors walked out of the room.  
"Her story, as weird as it is, matches yours perfectly."  
"Can I go in now?" she asked again. She didn't care if their stories matched or not, she knew they would. They had both just lived through hell.

"Needy?" She was afraid to see the blonde so pale and fragile. She had always been the strong one, Jennifer relied on the other girl's emotional strength.  
The blonde smiled weakly. "Hey, Vagisil. You didn't leave me burning, but you left me bleeding."  
Jennifer smiled softly, and laughed quietly. She wiped her eyes and took Needy's hand. "I couldn't find a tampon before getting a doctor."  
Needy smiled and squeezed her hand. "I love you."  
Jennifer grinned even wider and said, "I love you, too. I'm sorry I cut Chip, that I went off with Low fucking Shoulder in the first place. I'm sorry I've always been a shitty friend. God, Monistat, I really was afraid I was going to lose you tonight."  
The pale girl smiled at the scared one. She played with their entwined fingers and stayed quiet. "I wouldn't have let you lose me."  
Jennifer kissed her fingers and laughed softly. "I can't believe Chip thought we were praying to Satan."  
Needy couldn't help but grin. "I know. I think that's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard! I know he thinks you're the devil, but it doesn't make you part of a satanic cult."  
"Probably the only way he could justify us being friends. We sacarfice goats togehter, then moved on to bigger and better things: boys."  
They laughed at their stupid jokes and Jennifer felt relief. Needy was okay, there wasn't a demon rooming with her and Chip would live and hopefully leave them alone. Needy looked at Jennifer and saw the wheels turning in her head."What are you thinking about, Jen?"  
She looked at the blonde and smiled. "How lucky I am." Jennifer leaned in and kissed her gently.  
Needy felt her face heat up. A slow grin spread across her face. She bit her lip and the darkhaired girl's face split into a grin, proud to have that effect on the blonde.  
Jen caught a glimpse of a police officer and sighed. She shifted in her seat, nervous.  
"I guess there's probably going to be some sort of investigation."  
Needy's brow furrowed. "Why?"  
"Chip kind of stabbed you. And although all of our stories conicide, I think it'll be just like a standard thing...to make sure it was really an accident or whatever."  
Needy rolled her eyes. "Oh."  
"I wish that loser indie band would be getting in trouble over this," Jennifer muttered.  
The blonde just nodded in agreement.

"I should do something fun with our last weekend of freedom," Jennifer said as she fidgeted with her girlfriend's hand.  
"Like what?" Needy said. "I'm not supposed to do too much, remember?" She smiled playfully and squeezed the other girl's hand. After the hospital had released Needy, the remainder of winter break was spent at the blonde's house. Neither girl minded, because Jennifer felt more at home at her best friend's house than anywhere else.  
"I don't know. Maybe we can go see a movie? Or can I take you out for dinner, please?" the raven haired girl pleaded. "I want to take you on a date."  
Needy smiled and nodded. "Let's do dinner and a movie. Unless you'd rather not."  
A smile nearly broke the girl's face as the blonde agreed to leave the house. "Let's do both."

"So, what movie do you want to see?"  
They were standing in the entrance of the theater, holding hands and giggling as they tried to decide on a movie.  
"I don't care, Jen. Whatever you want to see is fine." Needy realized the truth of her response and kissed Jennifer on the cheek timidly. "You know what kind of movies I like, and I know what you like. We enjoy mostly all movies, especially together. So, just pick whichever one you want. I'll have a great time regardless."  
Jennifer smiled at her and squeezed her hand. "Fine. My pick is..." She glanced at the marquee and her eyes grew serious with concentration. "The Lovely Bones."  
"Sounds perfect."

"I feel like everyone is staring," Needy whispered as Jennifer led her down the high school's main hall.  
"Come on, you know they usually stare at us all the time. I am still Jennifer Check after all."  
"Jen."  
"Seriously, it's not their business. What happened is between you, me and Chip. I'm sure they have had the majority of break to gossip about it, so we should be old news by the end of the day. I think it's just the shock of seeing us."  
"Did they think we just wouldn't come back?"  
Jennifer shurgged. "I don't know about that. But you know how gossip goes. It's always weird to first see someone after they're all you've thought about for weeks."  
The blonde stopped at her locker and spun the dial, as the popular girl glowered at all the passers-by. "Still...I just don't like it."  
"Needy, it's not any worse than when we survived the fire at Melody Lane." Jennifer gently took the books the blonde had in her hands and dumped it back into her locker. "Look, I want to be intimitate with you right here...but people are fucking staring." As she had finished her sentence, she'd rotated her head to glare at the people watching them. The small group scattered and she turned her attention back to her girlfriend. "Look, it's okay. Really. If you and I are here and we are happy. Fuck the rest. I think--"  
She was interrupted by the clearing of a throat. She gritted her teeth and forced herself to take her eyes off the blonde so she could look at who was standing too close.  
Chip. "What?" she snapped.  
"I just wanted to say sorry...for uh, well...everything, I guess. I'm sorry I uh, you know, Anita." Needy who had been quietly watching Jennifer's reactions, jerked her attention on to Chip when he said her name.  
The blonde nodded. "OKAY. You're forgiven. Now can you peace out?" Jen barked.  
"I dont know why you're still so jealous, Jennifer. Anita clearly chose you. And I can see you're really happy together...The way she's looking at you...she never looked at me like that. She deserves so much better, but she's settling for you." Chip rolled his eyes and walked off.  
"Don't listen to him. I'm not settling for you. I've loved you since we were kids. I'd pick you every time," the blonde said softly, taking the girl with the dark mane by the hand. "I wouldn't trade you for the world."  
Jennifer smiled and kissed Needy gently on the lips. This liplock held much more love and tenderness than their last make out session at school.  
The bell rang, breaking them apart. "Mmm, we really should just skip today, Monistat."

The End.


End file.
